Mr Cassanova 'After Story'
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / Sequel dari Mr. Cassanova / Last Part UPDATE! / Straight / END / Don't Like? Don't Click!
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova "After Story"**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Family, little bit of Romance**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Lenght : Part (A-B)**

**A/N : Halo~ setelah beromance ria, sekarang aku bawain Mr. Cassa dengan genre family, genre favoritku. Mungkin bertolak belakang sama Mr. Cassa sebelumnya, tapi mudah-mudahan cerita ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**

**.**

**WARNING! Alur berantakan, tokoh-tokoh baru atau yang lain hanya aku jelasin lewat **_**ps**_** dan pasti bakal ngebuat readers bingung, tapi aku tetep fokuskan dengan cerita Hongki-Kira, Jonghun-Kazu dan Minhwan-Miki aja. Enjoy the story!**

**.**

**.**

**After Story**

**.**

**.**

**S**eorang wanita dengan sirat matanya yang tajam dan cantik tengah asyik bersama peralatan masaknya di dapur. Terdengar bunyi gemericik minyak goreng maupun luapan air mendidih yang sudah menjadi ciri khas sebuah dapur yang sedang aktif.

"Ng... apa lagi yang belum?" gumam wanita itu seraya menopang dagu lentiknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh iya, aku juga harus menyiapkan susu—"

GREP

"Ah—!" wanita itu langsung melonjak kaget saat pinggangnya tiba-tiba dirangkul oleh seseorang.

"LEE HONGKI, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" wanita itu pun langsung membalikkan badan dengan raut wajah kesal saat tahu ulah jahil laki-laki yang tak lain adalah pendamping hidupnya sendiri, yakni Lee Hongki.

"Aku kan hanya memelukmu. Kau belum memberiku _morning kiss_ pagi ini~" laki-laki dengan wajah cantik itu pun memainkan mata. Namun wanita yang tak lain adalah Kira itu justru semakin mendengus kesal seraya menoyor jidat Hongki yang lebar.

"Pergi atau kau tidak akan dapat sarapan" ancam wanita cantik itu yang langsung membuat Hongki membeku ditempat.

"Kau tega sekali yeobo~ hari ini adalah hari yang penting, kita akan melakukan banyak hal bersama dengan yang lain, masa kau tega tidak memberiku sarapan? Kau mau Lee Hongkimu yang tampan ini pingsan ditengah-tengah acara?~" alis Hongki merengut lucu. Membuat mimik wajahnya seolah menjadi raut wajah termelas sedunia.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan pingsan walau tak dapat sarapan selama seminggu" ucap Kira dengan cueknya.

"YA!" Hongki pun hendak memprotes lagi, namun Kira terlihat tak perduli sama sekali. Kini ia kembali sibuk dengan acara memasaknya.

Hongki pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia mendesis layaknya bocah kecil, padahal umurnya sekarang bahkan sudah mencapai 28 tahun.

"Ck," decakan Hongki terdengar sampai ditelinga Kira. Wanita itu pun menoleh sejenak dan dilihatnya sang pendamping hidup sudah membalikkan badan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

SAT

Dengan cepat Kira pun menarik ujung baju Hongki. Sontak langkah Hongki langsung tertahan dan saat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba saja...

CUP

Kira mengecup cepat bibir tipis cantik itu. Membuat semburat merah mewarnai wajah keduanya secara kilat.

"Bersikaplah seperti anak baik sampai aku selesai membuat sarapan, _Arasso_?" ucap Kira dengan logat Koreanya yang sudah fasih karena terus dilatih beberapa tahun ini.

Hongki pun tersenyum lebar dengan aura _Cassanova_nya yang selalu menebarkan pesona "Tentu saja Istri cantikku!" sahutnya penuh semangat.

Kira pun membalas senyumnya.

"Ginnie, _eodi_?" tanya Hongki.

"Berhenti memanggilnya Ginnie, Hongki. Dia itu laki-laki!" protes Kira.

"Haha, biarkan saja. Jadi dimana dia?"

Kira hanya tersenyum seraya menyiratkan Hongki untuk melihat ke beranda rumahnya. Hongki pun segera melesat menuju beranda rumah yang teduh itu untuk menghampiri seseorang.

**.**

**.**

"_**C**__hagiya_, apa ada lagi yang mau kau masukkan kedalam mobil?" seorang pria tampan berhidung indah terlihat sibuk memeriksa beberapa tas yang ada didalam mobilnya.

"_Chagiya_?" lelaki Choi itu pun menengok kearah pintu rumah saat merasa panggilannya tak mendapat respon. Laki-laki yang telah dewasa itu tak lain adalah Choi Jonghun.

"_N-Ne_? Maafkan aku Funi, aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Miki" ucap seorang wanita yang keluar dari rumah itu. Rambut hitam legam panjangnya yang indah terurai bebas menerpa angin yang berpapasan dengannya diambang pintu. Dia adalah Kazu.

"Dia masih belum menjawab panggilanmu?" tanya Jonghun sambil bersandar dipintu mobilnya. Kazu pun mendekati pria tampan pencuri hatinya itu.

"Aish, dasar anak ini. Apa dia sengaja menon-aktifkan ponselnya?! Kenapa dia susah sekali dihubungi" Kazu terlihat agak kesal dengan nada putus yang selalu terdengar di telepon saat ia mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Miki.

"Iya sudahlah, kita akan coba menghubunginya sambil jalan. Sekarang kau periksa dulu apa tidak ada bawaan yang tertinggal?" ujar Jonghun seraya menyiratkan kepada Kazu untuk memeriksa tas-tas kecil dibangku belakang Mobilnya.

Kazu pun menurut dan memulai mengabsen, "Kurasa tidak" jawab wanita Jepang itu.

Jonghun dan Kazu pun masuk kedalam mobil, namun pintu mobilnya tak langsung mereka tutup, pertanda mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sayu?" pandangan Jonghun mengedar kearah kursi belakang.

"Sedang mengambil tasnya sebentar dikamar" jawab Kazu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah mereka kembali terbuka, dibarengi dengan kemunculan seseorang yang membuat Jonghun maupun Kazu langsung tersenyum lebar dari dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

"**H**yung, kenapa Eybin tidak kau ajak juga? Padahal jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini" gerutu seorang laki-laki manis yang tak lain adalah Jaejin saat Wonbin baru saja tiba dan menghampirinya. (_ps. Eybin nama pacar Wonbin, pertama kali muncul di Mr. Cassanova part 16. Dulu suka sama Wonbin dan sekarang udah jadian_)

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya karena itu tidak bisa meninggalkan Singapore. Dia benar-benar minta maaf" jelas Wonbin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Oppa..." tiba-tiba lengan baju Jaejin pun ditarik oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi berada dibelakangnya. Wonbin yang merasa asing pun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Kenalkan Hyung, ini Michi" ucap Jaejin seraya memperkenalkan Michi kepada Wonbin. Ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Wonbin bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul kembali dengan teman-teman lamanya.

"Jadi kau adik Miki? Padahal kalian bukan saudara kandung, tapi kau terlihat seperti Miki. Aku jadi merasa melihat Miki saat SMA dulu" Wonbin tersenyum ramah. Ia memang sudah pernah diceritakan mengenai Michi oleh Jaejin. (_ps. Jaejin ketemu Michi di MyeoungDam saat Michi jadi murid pertukaran setahun setelah angkatannya Miki. Mereka saling menyukai sampai akhirnya jadian sekarang_)

Michi pun mengangguk, "Perkenalkan namaku Michi Hoshine, senang berkenalan denganmu Wonbin Oppa"

Tak lama kemudian datang lagi sepasang manusia yang sudah tak terlihat asing oleh Jaejin dan Michi.

"Seunghyun-ah! Disini!" seru Jaejin saat melihat sosok adik kelasnya itu tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan mereka.

"Oh, Hyung!" dengan senyum mengembang, Seunghyun pun langsung menghampiri Hyungnya itu seraya menggandeng erat tangan seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hyunjung. (_ps. Hyunjung itu gadis yang selalu jadi tempat curhat Seunghyun waktu dia patah hati sama Kazu dulu. Mereka pun sekarang akhirnya jadian_)

"Wonbin Hyung?! Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!" Seunghyun dengan sikapnya yang selalu santai pun langsung menyambar memeluk Wonbin.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" senyum Wonbin.

Seunghyun pun mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, dan tentu saja kau pun harus baik!"

Wonbin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Seunghyun yang selalu spontan. Wonbin pun melirik kearah gadis yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam dibelakang Seunghyun.

"Oh iya, kenalkan, dia Jung Hyunjung!" ucap Seunghyun seraya memperkenalkan Hyunjung.

Hyunjung pun menunduk dan berjabat tengan dengan Wonbin yang selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Kekasihmu, eoh?" senyum Wonbin dengan mata yang melirik tajam kearah Seunghyun.

"Aniyo, dia tunanganku Hyung!" jawaban Seunghyun yang lagi-lagi spontan seketika membuat rona merah di pipi Hyunjung.

"_Ya, Pabo! Untuk apa bersuara keras begitu, eoh?!_" Hyunjung yang merasa malu pun langsung memukul pundak Seunghyun. Orang-orang yang ada disekeliling mereka pun hanya tertawa melihat pasangan lucu itu.

Hyunjung pun langsung membaur dengan Michi yang memang sudah menjadi temannya. Sejak kepergian Hongki dan Jonghun ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah, hanya Jaejin dan Seunghyun yang berada di Seoul. Karena itu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya jadi wajar saja kalau Kekasih mereka masing-masing yakni Michi dan Hyunjung sudah menjadi teman baik karena sering pergi bersama walau mereka berbeda usia, Hyunjung satu tingkat lebih tua dari Michi.

"Kalau begitu... kita tinggal menunggu para tokoh utama disini" ucap Jaejin dengan senyum mengembang.

"Haha, ucapanmu berlebihan Hyung. Memangnya mereka itu tokoh utama dalam cerita?" Seunghyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejin.

"Ya, kurasa mereka memang sudah seperti tokoh utama dalam cerita, mengingat bagaimana kehidupan SMA kita dulu" Wonbin pun tersenyum teduh menimpali ucapan kedua dongsaengnya.

Dan benar, tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pria tampan berhidung indah dengan aura Cassanovanya yang memikat tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Disampingnya, seorang wanita Jepang dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai halus terlihat setia mengikuti langkah sang Cassanova.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" senyum Jonghun begitu ia tiba ditempat para dongsaengnya berkumpul.

Seketika Seunghyun pun langsung menyambar memeluk Jonghun. Memang dasar orang yang spontan.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya Hyung? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" seru Seunghyun yang langsung melepas rindunya dengan Jonghun. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka pun hanya tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana hubungan kedua orang itu dimasa lalu yang kaku hanya karena menyukai gadis yang sama. Namun kini semuanya telah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Aish, sikapmu ini tak berubah ya. Hanya dengan melihat sikapmu saja, aku sudah tahu kau baik-baik saja" balas Jonghun. Seunghyun pun hanya tertawa, kini ia beralih kearah Kazu, sahabat lama sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Kazuuuu~" Seunghyun pun bersiap menyambar Kazu yang sangat ia rindukan, namun dengan cepat tubuhnya ditarik kembali oleh Jonghun.

"Kau mau mencuri kesempatan, eoh? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aish, bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seperti ini padahal sudah ada gadis secantik Hyunjung yang mau padamu!" kata-kata tajam Jonghun benar-benar menusuk. Namun inilah yang paling membuat Seunghyun merindukan Hyungnya yang satu itu.

Hyunjung yang merasa namanya disebut pun langsung menunduk malu dan meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jonghun-ssi. Aku yang minta maaf karena sikap Seunghyun yang spontan, Kazu-ssi aku juga minta maaf" ucap Hyunjung dengan sopan.

Jonghun dan Kazu pun hanya tertawa.

"Ya, Song Seunghyun, kau benar-benar tega sampai membiarkan Hyunjung meminta maaf. Aih... aku kecewa padamu" gerutu Kazu yang langsung membuat mata Seunghyun membelalak horror.

Ia pun langsung menghampiri Hyunjung dan mulai merayunya kembali. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya hanya ada pertengkaran kecil. Lagi-lagi semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa tertawa.

Jonghun pun melepas rindu kepada Jaejin dan Wonbin, begitu juga Kazu kepada Michi yang sudah meninggalkan Jepang semenjak ia pindah untuk bekerja di Seoul bersama Jaejin.

"Kenapa Kakakmu susah sekali kuhubungi? Dimana dia?" gerutu Kazu kepada Michi.

"Miki Nee-chan? Tidak biasanya dia sulit dihubungi, tapi dia akan datang kan, Kazu Nee-chan?" Michi pun balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan Kira juga tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kemana anak itu? Padahal ini kesempatan kita untuk bisa berkumpul kembali setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Kazu mendengus lagi.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa dengan keponakan cantikku! Sayumi-chan!" perhatian semua orang langsung teralih saat mendengar suara Jaejin. Kini Jaejin sudah terlihat akrab dengan gadis blasteran Korea-Jepang kecil berusia 6 tahun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik kaki Jonghun.

"Annyeong jucchi..." sapa gadis kecil bernama Sayumi itu.

Ya, kini lingkaran kehidupan para remaja yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu pun menjadi lebih ramai dengan manusia-manusia kecil yang baru. Choi Sayumi, itulah nama yang diberikan Jonghun dan Kazu kepada buah hati mereka yang kini berusia 6 tahun.

Karena permintaan orang tua Jonghun, ia dan Kazu melangsungkan pernikahan saat usia Jonghun 23 tahun dan Kazu 21 tahun. Padahal mereka masih sama-sama kuliah saat itu, namun orang tua Jonghun terus mendesak karena sudah menyukai Kazu semenjak Jonghun memperkenalkan gadis Jepang itu pada Keluarganya.

"Sayu Noonaaaaa!~" tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah laki-laki datang dan langsung memeluk Sayumi. Sementara para orang dewasa yang sedikit terkejut langsung tertawa saat menyadari siapa bocah kecil itu.

"Gin-ah, seharusnya kau menyapa kami yang lebih tua dulu" ucap Jonghun seraya mengusap-usap rambut bocah kecil yang dipanggil Gin itu.

"Oh, mianhae, Gin lupa. Annyeong, Jonghun jucchi, Kazu jumma, Jaejin jucchi, Michi jumma, Seung jucchi, Hyun jumma, dan... oh! Wonbin jucchi?! Jucchiiii!~" tiba-tiba saja Gin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sayumi dan langsung menyambar memeluk Wonbin.

"Annyeong Gin-ah. Apa kabarmu?" Wonbin hanya tertawa dan langsung menggendong bocah 5 tahun tersebut.

"Ckckck, rasanya seperti melihat Hongki Hyung kecil" desis Seunghyun. "Padahal aku ingat sekali bagaimana hubungan Hongki Hyung dan Wonbin Hyung dulu, tapi kini anaknya justru akrab sekali dengan Wonbin Hyung"

PLETAK

Jitakan maut pun mendarat dikepala Seunghyun, yang membuat semua orang langsung mendelik kearah sang penjitak.

"Ya! Jangan membahas masa lalu yang tidak enak!" gerutu Hongki yang baru saja datang dan langsung memulai rutinitasnya "_Membully_" Seunghyun seperti biasanya. Sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Sakit Hyung! Kau ini, tidak bisakah berhenti untuk membullyku?!" pertengkaran kecil Hongki dan Seunghyun pun dimulai. Sementara semua orang yang melihat hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

PLETAK

PLETAK

Adu mulut Hongki dan Seunghyun pun langsung berhenti saat masing-masing dari mereka mendapat jitakan maut dari seorang wanita Jepang cantik bermata tajam yang juga sudah datang.

"Kalian ini, baru bertemu sudah ribut. Tidak ada dewasanya sama sekali" desis Kira. Hongki dan Seunghyun pun langsung berhenti namun masih menunjukkan muka merengut masing-masing.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" sapa Kira kepada semua yang ada disitu. Lagi-lagi mereka pun saling melepas rindu.

"Jucchi, lihat! Nail art baruku, keren kan!" seru Gin sambil memperlihatkan jari telunjuk mungilnya yang dihiasi nail art seperti milik Hongki kepada Wonbin.

"Aigoo... Kira, anakmu benar-benar menjadi seperti Hongki ya" Wonbin terkekeh kearah Kira. "Ne, Gin-ah. Itu cocok sekali denganmu" kini ia pun tersenyum kepada Gin. Sekarang justru Wonbin dan Gin yang terlihat seperti Ayah dan Anak karena keakrabannya, apalagi sejak tadi Gin masih terlihat nyaman berada dalam gendongan Wonbin.

"Ya! Tentu saja dia harus jadi sepertiku, dia kan anakku! Ginnie, kenapa kau malah minta digendong oleh Wonbin, eoh? Kenapa tidak dengan Appa?" gerutu Hongki kepada Wonbin dan juga Gin.

"Shireo! Appa selalu memanggilku Ginnie, aku jadi seperti perempuan! Appa menyebalkan!" sekarang Gin malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hongki.

"Aish, kemari Gin. Biarkan saja Appa mu yang pabo itu, jangan buat ribut disini" Gin pun berpindah ke gendongan Kira.

Semuanya hanya bisa tertawa melihat hal itu. Kazu pun langsung menghampiri Kira.

"Bagaimana dengan Miki? Sudah berhasil kau hubungi?" tanya Kazu.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya dari semalam, tapi tidak bisa. Sebenarnya kemana anak itu? Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa sejak kemarin kan?" Kira dan Kazu pun berkutat soal Miki.

"Minhwan bilang dia akan datang. Nanti kita tanyakan pada Minhwan saja" ucap Jonghun menimpali pembicaraan kedua gadis Jepang itu. Semua yang ada disitu pun hanya mengangguk.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan, seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Yo, apa kabar Hyung semua?" sapa Minhwan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ya, Magnae! Kami sangat merindukanmu tahu!" Hongki, Jonghun, Wonbin dan juga Jaejin pun langsung memeluk magnae mereka itu, begitu juga Seunghyun yang langsung menempel pada sahabat lamanya itu. Melepas rindu satu sama lain setelah beberapa tahun ini tak bertemu.

Sementara para wanita hanya bisa memandang haru kearah enam pria tampan yang pernah menjadi Idola dan membuat banyak kenangan dimasa SMA mereka itu.

"Minhwan-ah, dimana Mi—"

"Oh, Kazu-ah?! Kira-ah?! Ya, bagaimana kabar kalian?!" ucapan Kazu pun terputus saat Minhwan mengalihkan pandang kearahnya dan juga Kira.

"Halo Sayumi~ Gin-ah~ Apa kalian tidak merindukan Jucchi?" kali ini Minhwan beralih kearah putra-putri mereka masing-masing. Melihat hal yang agak 'dipaksakan' itu pun, Hongki mendekati Kira.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu.." ucap kedua pasangan fenomenal itu sambil berbisik satu sama lain.

Kazu dan Jonghun pun mengikuti langkah yang sama, "Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" bisik Jonghun kepada Kazu.

Sementara Jaejin, Wonbin, Seunghyun beserta pasangannya masing-masing juga ikut menatap bingung kearah Minhwan. Sepertinya pria bermata sipit itu memang sedang menghindari pembicaraan mengenai Miki.

"Ng... hari sudah semakin siang. Bisa-bisa kita terjebak macet karena banyak juga orang yang ingin pergi berlibur, apa kita harus berangkat sekarang?" suara Jaejin pun memecah suasana, namun pertanyaannya itu justru membuat jawaban yang ambigu dari semuanya. Mereka bingung harus pergi atau tidak, sementara kurang satu orang lagi yang belum diketahui kabarnya.

"Kita berangkat saja. Kasihan anak-anak juga kalau harus terjebak macet dijalan" ucapan Minhwan yang santai sontak membuat semua orang disitu menatap heran kearahnya.

Masalahnya orang yang sedang mereka tunggu-tunggu itupun bukan orang lain yang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan laki-laki bermata sipit itu, bagaimana bisa Minhwan mau meninggalkan_nya_?

"Ya, Minhwan-ah.. apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Miki—?" Jonghun pun memaksa untuk bertanya, dan...

"Semuanyaaa! Maaf aku terlambat!" tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berlari menghampiri mereka sambil menarik sebuah koper minimalis. Wanita itu pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya seraya fokus menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang ia kenal itu.

"Itu... Miki?!" Kira dan Kazu sontak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Haaaah, ma.. af.. aku terlam.. bat, ah—!" karena langkah yang buru-buru serta nafas terengah, kaki tubuh Miki pun sedikit oleng saat ia mencoba berhenti berlari, dan...

HUP

Beruntung pria disampingnya yang tak lain adalah Minhwan dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya. Mereka pun mengalami tabrakan kecil.

"Eumm..." Miki tak mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih pun pada pria yang tak lain adalah pendamping hidupnya sendiri itu. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat kaku benar-benar menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka, Miki hanya mengangguk pelan kearah pria itu.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" sergah Kira dan Kazu.

Miki pun langsung menjauh dari Minhwan dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Gomenasai (maaf)~ Handphoneku tertinggal di Hotel saat aku berada di Eropa. Aku pun belum sempat membeli yang baru sampai sekarang karena kudengar kalian semua akan pergi, maaf kalian jadi tidak bisa menghubungiku" jelas Miki kepada kedua sahabatnya itu dengan nafas yang masih masih terengah.

Kira dan Kazu pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan, memaklumi keadaan sahabatnya itu. Kini perhatian Miki beralih kepada yang lain.

"Uwaa.. aku benar-benar merindukan kalian..." Miki menghambar Jonghun, Hongki, Jaejin, Wonbin, Seunghyun, adiknya -Michi, juga Hyunjung. Termasuk pula kedua keponakannya Sayu dan Gin. Mereka pun berbincang sebentar.

"Anak itu tidak ada berubahnya sama sekali. Serampangan dan ceroboh..." Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Minhwan yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam, kini mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah kita harus berangkat sekarang? Kita sudah _benar-benar_ _terlambat_!" ucap Minhwan dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata terlambat seolah menyindir seseorang.

Jaejin pun menyadarinya, "Oh, benar juga. Kita harus berangkat sekarang" ucapnya seraya bersiap-siap. Yang lain pun mengikuti.

Miki pun menyadari sepertinya ia adalah orang terakhir yang datang, itu berarti sejak tadi mereka hanya menunggunya kan. Dan Miki pun akhirnya paham, kepada siapa sindiran Minhwan itu tertuju. Wanita Jepang itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Semuanya pun sudah berdampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing, sementara Wonbin tetap bercengkrama bersama Jaejin dan Michi. Minhwan dan Miki pun berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dan tidak menempel sama sekali layaknya pasangan lain.

Keheningan mewarnai derap langkah mereka sampai saat Miki memberanikan diri untuk menyapa laki-laki yang hampir setahun ini tidak bisa ia jumpai.

"Minan..." panggil Miki pelan. Namun yang dipanggil tak menyahut sedikitpun, tetap dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Aish, apa kau benar-benar marah?!" Miki pun menaikkan nada bicaranya yang spontan saat ia merasa didiamkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang berjalan didepan mereka pun menoleh bingung. Namun setengah hati mereka pun sudah merasa biasa dengan hubungan yang layaknya selalu _'putus-sambung_' itu. Bukankah sejak dulu mereka memang begitu? Pertengkaran aneh seperti ini hanya bisa menyisakan pernyataan _'Kali ini masalah apa lagi?_' di hati mereka.

Minhwan yang merasa hubungan rumah tangganya diperhatikan pun menoleh risih kearah wanita Jepang yang tak ayal sudah menguasai hatinya itu.

"Jangan membahas masalah itu disini" ucap Minhwan dingin.

"Tapi—!"

"Apa ini sikapmu terhadap suamimu sendiri, eoh?! Bahkan hampir setahun kita tidak bertemu tapi sikapmu justru seperti ini"

Miki pun langsung diam mendengar kata-kata Minhwan. Kini ia menahan emosinya setengah mati, namun semarah apapun dia dengan Minhwan, dia tetap tidak mau dicap sebagai Istri yang kurang ajar terhadap suaminya sendiri, karena itu ia memilih untuk mengalah dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Aish, apa-apaan kedua orang ini? Baru bertemu malah sudah ribut"

Semua mata pun tertuju kepada seorang pria payuh baya yang sangat mereka kenal saat suara pria itu tiba-tiba ikut mendominasi. Begitu juga dengan Minhwan dan Miki yang terlihat paling terkejut.

"C-Choi Ajjushi?!" ucap Jonghun dan Hongki yang langsung memberi hormat pada Ayah Minhwan itu. Tn. Choi pun membalas dengan senyum kecuali saat matanya kembali beralih pada anak dan menantunya, Minhwan-Miki.

"Ckckck, aku jadi ragu. Haruskah aku memberikan cucu kesayanganku ini kepada orang tua seperti kalian?" terlihat seorang gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun yang sejak tadi berada dalam dekapan Tn. Choi mengerjap-erjapkan mata besarnya menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang terasa familiar.

"Minhae?!" seru Minhwan dan Miki berbarengan. Mereka pun langsung menghampiri Tn. Choi dan putri mereka itu. Tn. Choi pun memberikan Minhae kepada Miki, karena gadis kecil itu mulai meronta meminta digendong oleh Ibunya.

"Umma..." panggil Minhae dengan suara lucunya. Miki pun langsung mendekap rindu putri semata wayangnya yang hampir setahun ini tidak bisa ia temui karena pekerjaan.

"Jonghun-ah, apa kalian akan segera berangkat?" tanya Tn. Choi kepada Jonghun.

"Iya, sebentar lagi Ajjushi. Kami akan berangkat bersama dengan menaiki bus yang sudah kami sewa" jelas Jonghun.

"Baiklah. Kalian duluan saja, aku harus bicara dengan kedua orang ini sebentar" ucap Tn. Choi.

Jonghun pun mengangguk. Kini hanya tinggal Tn. Choi, Minhwan, Miki dan Minhae yang berada di tempat itu.

"Ya, Choi Minhwan, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan putrimu disini? Semalaman kau tidak pulang dan langsung meninggalkan Minhae, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya, eoh?" gertak Tn. Choi.

Kini arah pandang Tn. Choi beralih pada Miki, "Dan kau Miki, kenapa Appa tidak bisa menghubungimu? Semalaman Minhae kesepian karena tidak ada Minhwan, seharusnya kau memberi kabar dan memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap putrimu"

Kedua pasangan itu pun hendak menjawab, namun Tn. Choi nampak tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sudahlah, Appa hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan Appa ini kepada kalian. Sudah seharusnya kalian bisa menjaga Minhae dengan baik, beruntung Appa belum kembali ke Amerika, karena itu Appa bisa menjaganya"

Minhwan dan Miki pun terlihat menyesal dan tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah. Jaga Cucu kesayangan Appa ini dengan baik, dan kali ini tidak boleh ada pertengkaran lagi!" deklar Tn. Choi.

JLEB

Ucapan Tn. Choi itu seperti sebilah pisau yang langsung menusuk hati Minhwan dan Miki. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara anak dan menantunya itu, Tn. Choi pun menatap tajam kearah keduanya.

Minhwan dan Miki pun saling melirik dan kini arah mata mereka beralih kepada gadis kecil dalam gendongan Miki yang sejak tadi menatap kearah mereka. Keduanya pun menghela nafas panjang, mungkin setelah ini keadaan akan bertambah rumit.

**.**

**.**

**B**us itu sudah dipenuhi oleh canda tawa. Atmosfir santai sangat terasa memenuhi sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Seoraksan National Park.

"Wah, saljunya indah sekali. Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa sampai kesana" gumam Kazu dengan senyum lebarnya seraya melihat-lihat pamflet yang berisi foto-foto dari tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Jonghun pun tersenyum memandang wajah pemikat hatinya itu, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah dipikirkannya sebelum wisata bersama ini.

"Tapi disana dingin, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghun.

"Eh? Tentu saja yang namanya salju itu dingin, Funi~" Kazu pun tertawa. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau kan punya alergi dingin. Apa kau tidak ingat waktu study tour Kyoto saat SMA, kau tumbang karena alergimu kambuh, bahkan itu bukan saat musim dingin. Terkena dingin sedikit saja, kau akan sakit" gerutu Jonghun.

Kazu pun tersenyum lembut, "Itu karena aku sedang sensitif Funi-ah, lagipula kenapa kau ingat sekali saat-saat itu?"

Jonghun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, membuat Kazu sedikit terkekeh melihat pujaan hatinya itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku" wanita Jepang itu menggenggam erat tangan Jonghun, membuat pria tampan itu pun menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Ne... jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, bilang saja padaku" ucap Jonghun. Kazu pun mengangguk. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dipundak Jonghun sambil melihat kembali pamflet yang ia pegang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Seoraksan... heum, menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi kesana bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi~" ucap Kazu yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Jonghun.

"Umma~ Umma~ dimana kue Sayu?" tiba-tiba saja Sayumi menghampiri mereka setelah ia asyik bermain bersama Gin dan Minhae dibangku belakang.

Kazu pun langsung mengeluarkan bungkusan kue dari dalam tas dan memberikannya kepada Sayumi. "Kau mau memakannya sekarang Chagiya?" tanya Kazu.

Sayumi pun mengangguk, "Sayu juga mau memberikannya kepada Minhae-chan~ Dia lucu sekali Umma~ sudah lama Sayu tidak melihat Minhae-chan" jelas Sayumi.

Kazu pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan putrinya, "Baiklah, kka~"

Sayumi pun kembali kebangku belakang dengan membawa bungkusan kuenya. Kazu ikut menoleh kearah putrinya pergi, terlihat pasangan Seunghyun-Hyunjung serta Jaejin dan Michi tengah asyik bercanda dengan para keponakan mereka itu.

Kazu pun menoleh kearah orang tua Minhae yang tak lain adalah Minhwan dan Miki yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dibangkunya. Sesekali mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya tidak berakhir dengan begitu baik. Kazu pun menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa lagi dengan mereka?" gerutu Kazu. "Apa Minhwan tidak menceritakan apapun padamu?" tanyanya pada Jonghun.

Jonghun pun menggelengkan kepala, "Aku juga tidak mengerti.."

"Heumm... aku hanya kasihan dengan Minhae. Semoga saja mereka cepat berbaikan dan akur seperti biasanya" ujar Kazu yang langsung dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Jonghun.

**.**

**.**

"**A**khirnya kita sampai juga. Beruntung sekali perjalanan kita lancar" ucap Hongki seraya melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terus duduk di Bis sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka semua pun memandang takjub pemandangan putih disekeliling mereka. Udara memang terasa dingin, namun pemandangan indah serta sinar matahari yang masih memancar membuat suasana disana terasa hangat.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal menuju Hotel Sorak Park" ucap Wonbin seraya melihat denah tempat wisata itu.

"Jucchi~ ayo kita jalan!" seru Gin dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik-narik tangan Wonbin. Hongki pun langsung merengut melihat tingkah Gin yang lebih manja kepada Wonbin dibanding dirinya.

"Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu? Kau jadi terlihat jelek tahu" ucapan Kira membuyarkan lamunan Hongki. Ia pun langsung menatap tajam Istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Gin bermanja dengan Wonbin? Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana dia kalau sudah bertemu Wonbin" gerutu Hongki.

"Dia hanya merindukan Wonbin, Hongki~ kenapa kau jadi merajuk seperti ini? Aish, aku seperti punya dua anak saja" ucap Kira.

"Ck, bahkan kau tidak membelaku. Sepertinya kau juga senang karena ada Wonbin disini, hmph... menyebalkan" Hongki semakin merutuk kesal. Membuat Kira semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Hongki.

"Apa kau marah? Kenapa bicara begitu, eoh?" tanya Kira. Namun Hongki tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Hongki" Kira pun mulai lelah. Mendengar hal itu Hongki berbalik dan menghampiri Kira.

"Aku hanya cemburu, wajar kan?!" telak Hongki. Sontak Kira pun membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum melihat raut wajah Hongki yang terlihat manis disaat ia cemburu bercampur malu dan kesal seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti... bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi kesuatu tempat bersama Gin. Sebagai Appanya kau pun harus bisa menarik perhatiannya" senyum Kira seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hongki yang memerah.

"Hufht... aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Kira pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena malam hari itu adalah waktuku bersamamu"

Kira kembali dibuat kaget oleh ucapan Hongki, namun ia pun sudah merasa biasa dengan sifat Hongki yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku sedang kesal dan cemburu, jadi kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan melupakanku, Kira" Hongki pun semakin mengurangi jaraknya dengan Kira. Bahkan kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan tanpa ada jarak yang berarti, Kira pun memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya.

Ia membiarkan suaminya itu menjamah tiap sudut bibirnya. Toh, ia juga menyukai tiap kali Hongki melakukannya.

"Arasso? Aku membutuhkanmu..."

Kira pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat Hongki sedikit bisa melupakan kekesalannya hari ini. Ia pun merangkul pundak Kira dengan erat dan melanjutkan langkah mereka bersama.

**.**

**.**

"Syalju~ (Salju)" bibir ranum Minhae bergumam saat melihat pemandangan putih dari balkon kamar hotelnya.

"Appa... itu..." ia pun menunjukkan tumpukan salju dibawahnya kepada Minhwan yang sedang menggendongnya. Pria bermata sipit itu pun tersenyum lembut.

"Nanti kita bermain disana ya, jja~" Ayah dan anak itu pun terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya. Kecuali seorang wanita Jepang yang sejak tadi merengut dari atas tempat tidur melihat keakraban mereka.

"Apa itu? Dia benar-benar memonopoli Minhae sejak tiba disini, padahal aku juga merindukannya" gerutu Miki. Namun ia berusaha melupakan kekesalannya dengan memberesekan baju-baju miliknya serta Minhae yang masih berada didalam tas.

"Ng..." Miki menatap tas Minhwan yang masih tergeletak rapi dilantai. "Minan-ah... baju-bajumu aku bereskan ya" ucap Miki seraya meminta izin untuk membuka tas milik suaminya.

"Bereskan saja" sahut Minhwan singkat. Membuat wajah Miki kembali merengut, tapi ia tetap membereskan baju-baju milik suaminya itu, memang sudah kewajibannya kan. Kini ia pun beralih ke tas Minhae yang tadi diberikan oleh mertuanya, Tn. Choi.

"Wah... perlengkapan Minhae lengkap. Appa yang menyiapkan ini semua? Hebat sekali" gumam Miki saat melihat isi tas Minhae yang sudah disiapkan mertuanya.

Yah, walaupun dia adalah direktur perusahaan besar yang sangat sibuk, namun Tn. Choi adalah sosok Kakek yang sangat menyayangi cucunya. Dan wajar saja kalau ia sudah sangat mengerti tentang mengurus anak, jangan lupakan dia adalah single parent yang sudah merawat Minhwan seorang diri sejak Istrinyaa meninggal.

"Aku dan Minhae akan turun duluan. Jaejin Hyung bilang kita berkumpul direstoran bawah" ucap Minhwan seraya berjalan melewati Miki tanpa sedikitpun menatap wanita Jepang itu.

"Eh? Aku ditinggal?! Kenapa tidak turun bersama?" kaget Miki.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membereskan baju-baju itu, biar aku yang bereskan" kali ini Minhwan mau menatap Miki, namun bukan dengan tatapan yang mengenakan tentunya.

Hal itu pun membuat Miki kembali harus menghela nafas panjang dan mengalah lagi. Membiarkan Minhwan dan Minhae turun meninggalkannya. Setelah terdengar pintu tertutup, Miki pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan merajuk.

Teringat dengan pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu ditelepon dengan Minhwan yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Karena itu juga Miki melupakan Handphonenya sampai-sampai benda elektrik itu tertinggal.

"Aish... lagi-lagi begini..."

**.**

**.**

"**D**imana Miki?" tanya Jonghun pada Minhwan saat ia menyadari Miki belum ikut dalam makan siang bersama di restoran ini.

"Sedang membereskan baju-baju kami dikamar" jawab Minhwan singkat. Ia tampak lebih asyik membantu Minhae memakan makan siangnya ditemani oleh Sayu yang sejak tadi selalu menemani Minhae.

"Minhae-chan, sosisnya jangan ditaruh disana, nanti kotor~" sergah Sayu saat melihat adik sepupunya itu memindahkan sosis dari piring dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Sementara Minhae hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan lucu kepada Sayumi.

"Haha, dengarkan kata Sayu Onnie, Minhae" Minhwan hanya tertawa melihat keakraban dua gadis kecil itu. "Hyung, anakmu pintar sekali. Sangat cocok jadi Kakak Minhae" senyum Minhwan pada Jonghun.

Namun Jonghun sepertinya tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Minhwan, "Ya, sebenarnya ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Miki untuk makan siang" gerutu Jonghun.

Senyum diwajah Minhwan pun langsung memudar, "Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Minhae kalau kalian berpisah seperti ini?" Jonghun pun mulai bicara serius pada dongsaeng terdekatnya itu.

Tampak yang lainnya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, tanpa menyadari pembicaraan Jonghun dan Minhwan. Kecuali Kazu yang duduk disebelah Jonghun dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan suami dan temannya itu.

"Hufht... arasso, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong darimu Hyung. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, tidak saat makan siang ini" ucap Minhwan.

"Ne Funi-ah, sekarang lebih baik kita menyelesaikan makan siang ini dulu. Aku juga akan bicara pada Miki nanti" bisik Kazu kepada Jonghun. Pria berhidung indah itu pun menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oh, maaf. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat, aku harus membereskan barang-barang dulu diatas" Miki pun datang dengan senyum seperti biasanya, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Yang lain pun langsung mempersilahkan Miki untuk ikut makan siang.

"Sayu, kemari. Biarkan Miki Jumma duduk disana" ujar Jonghun seraya menyuruh Sayumi untuk kembali kekursinya, karena tempat yang diduduki Sayumi seharusnya ditempati oleh Miki.

"Baik Appa" Sayumi pun langsung menurut dan kembali ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak apa Oppa, kalau Sayu masih mau bermain dengan Minhae. Aku bisa ambil kursi lagi" ucap Miki yang tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Minhae untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aniyo, sudah seharusnya kau mengurus Minhae kan. Sayu bisa bermain nanti lagi dengannya. Santai saja" ujar Jonghun.

Mendengar hal itu Minhwan pun langsung menatap intens Jonghun seolah bertanya _'Apa Maksudnya ini Hyung?_'

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu, aku memikirkan Minhae" ucap Jonghun santai pada Minhwan. Minhwan pun tahu kalau Jonghun memang sengaja mendekatkannya dengan Miki, kini ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya sesekali melihat kearah Istri dan Anaknya yang asyik bercengkrama.

**.**

**.**

**P**UK

"Yeaaay, Jucchi kena! Sekarang Jucchi yang jaga!" seru Gin saat lemparan bola saljunya berhasil mengenai Wonbin. Yah, sejak tadi mereka memang asyik berdua bermain perang bola salju.

"Ok, bersiap-siaplah Gin!" Wonbin pun melanjutkan permainannya bersama Hongki Junior itu. Mereka semakin terlihat seperti Ayah dan Anak sungguhan sekarang.

PUK

"Mwo? Siapa yang melemparku? Appa?!" kaget Gin saat seseorang melemparinya dengan bola salju dari arah belakang, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hongki.

"Ya, Lee Gin, apa kau benar-benar melupakan Appa, Eoh? Kenapa Appa tidak diajak?" gerutu Hongki pada anaknya sendiri, Gin.

Gin pun mengerucutkan bibir saat dirasanya permainan bola salju itu terganggu oleh kehadiran sang Appa, "Habis Appa tadi kan menghilang bersama Umma, jadi Gin main sama Wonbin Jucchi!"

"Mwo? Yang menghilang duluan itu kau, tahu. Appa mencarimu sejak tadi!" Hongki pun tak mau kalah dari anaknya sendiri.

"Aish, iya sudah Appa ikut main saja sekarang. Tapi Appa yang jaga!"

"Appa tidak mau. Ya, Oh Wonbin, ayo kita bertanding satu lawan satu!"

"He? Apa yang kau katakan Hongki?" Wonbin pun terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Hongki.

"Dasar Silly, seenaknya saja kau merebut Gin dariku. Dulu kau juga pernah merebut Kira, dan sekarang kau mau merebut Gin? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Hongki pun mulai menyiapkan bola saljunya.

"Lagi-lagi kau begini— Upfht—! Ya!" Wonbin pun terkena lemparan bola salju Hongki dengan tiba-tiba.

"Rasakan ini Oh Wonbin! Kemari kau! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Hongki terus-terusan melempari Wonbin dengan bola saljunya.

"Aish! Baiklah, kalau begini aku akan meladenimu! Lee Hongki, jangan kabur kau!" dan Wonbin pun mulai membalas perang saljunya bersama Hongki. Kini malah dua orang pria 28 tahun itu yang saling sibuk melempari bola salju satu sama lain tanpa melihat bahwa ada seorang bocah kecil yang memandang kesal kearah mereka.

"Kenapa Gin dicuekkin?!" Gin pun berusaha mengejar Ayah dan Pamannya itu.

Sementara Kira yang melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya yang mana Suamiku dan yang mana Anakku? Hongki dan Gin... benar-benar tidak ada bedanya, Ckck"

**.**

**.**

"**F**uah... Appa lihat, mulut Sayu keluar asap!" seru gadis kecil itu saat menyadari ada kepulan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali ia bicara.

"Ne, tapi kau tidak kedinginan kan?" tanya Jonghun seraya membenarkan Syal bermotif Hello Kitty di leher Sayumi.

Gadis blasteran Korea-Jepang itu pun mengangguk lucu, "Hu'um, Sayu hangat kok Appa. Appa ayo kesana~ Sayu mau lihat boneka salju~" seru Sayu yang sudah berlari menuju kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah membuat boneka salju bersama keluarganya.

"Chagiya?" Jonghun menoleh kearah belakang, terlihat Kazu yang melangkah perlahan mendekatinya.

"N-Ne? Kau memanggilku?" kaget Kazu dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Jonghun pun langsung menghampiri Istrinya itu.

"Gwenchana?" cemas Jonghun.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja" terlihat senyum Kazu yang dirasanya agak dipaksakan.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Jonghun pun memeriksa suhu tubuh Kazu, namun sejauh ini suhunya masih normal-normal saja.

"Lihat kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kesana. Sayu sudah memanggil, aku tidak mau anak itu hilang ditengah padang salju seperti ini, dia kan suka berlari kesana kemari" ucap Kazu seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Sayumi.

Jonghun pun tersenyum lembut dan langsung merangkul pundak Istrinya itu, "Iya, hiperaktifnya itu menurun darimu" ledek Jonghun sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Kazu.

"Apa? Kenapa yang seperti itu selalu kau bilang menurun dariku dan yang bagus-bagus selalu menurun darimu!" gerutu Kazu kesal.

Jonghun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Istrinya itu. Mereka pun sampai ditempat orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk membuat boneka salju. Terlihat Sayu sudah berlari mengelilingi tiap-tiap boneka salju yang dibuat orang lain.

"Umma! Appa! Sayu juga mau buat yang seperti itu!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan penuh semangat, ia pun menarik-narik tangan Jonghun untuk membantunya membuat boneka salju.

"Chagiya, kenapa diam disana? Ayo bantu kami juga" ucap Jonghun seraya menyuruh Kazu untuk membantu mereka membuat boneka salju.

Kazu pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sedikit salju diatas tangannya. Namun entah kenapa kumpulan salju itu serasa membuat tangannya mati rasa karena dingin, padahal ia sudah memakai sarung tangan yang tebal. Kakinya pun mendadak lemas dan membuat tubuhnya oleng.

"U-Umma!" kaget Sayumi saat Ibunya itu jatuh disampingnya.

"Chagiya!" Jonghun yang panik pun langsung merangkul tubuh Kazu yang terlihat lemas itu. Ia segera mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Kazu, dan benar dugaannya, Kazu mengalami demam, sepertinya alergi dinginnya kambuh. Cepat sekali suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Umma kenapa?" Sayumi terlihat ingin menangis saat melihat Ibunya yang mendadak sakit.

"Sayu, sekarang kita kembali ke Hotel dulu ya. Umma harus istirahat" ujar Jonghun dengan senyum teduhnya. Sayumi pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel.

**.**

**.**

"**U**mma sakit?" tanya Sayumi dengan raut wajah sedih. Kini ia tengah duduk disamping Kazu yang bersandar diatas tempat tidur. Sementara Jonghun tengah membuatkan minuman hangat dan juga menyiapkan obat.

"Daijobu (tak apa), Sayu-chan. Gomen ne (maaf), alergi Umma kambuh lagi, Umma jadi tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. Ternyata Umma memang tidak tahan dingin, padahal sejak tadi Umma merasa baik-baik saja" senyum Kazu seraya mengusap kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Honto ni daijobu?~ (benar tak apa?)" tanya Sayu lagi yang membalas menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Kazu pun mengangguk pasti.

"Ini obatmu, setelah ini kau harus istirahat" ucap Jonghun seraya memberikan obat kepada Kazu. Wanita Jepang itu pun mengangguk dan meminum obatnya.

"Maaf, aku jadi merusak acara ini" ucap Kazu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, istirahat saja. Mungkin Kira dan Miki akan segera datang karena tadi aku memberitahu mereka" jelas Jonghun.

"Arasso, tapi jangan beritahukan Seunghyun dan Jaejin Oppa. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu mereka bersama Michi dan Hyunjung" sahut Kazu. Jonghun pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian lanjutkan saja bermain diluar. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ujar Kazu seraya menyuruh Suami dan Anaknya itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bermain diluar.

"Diluar? Ani, kami akan menemanimu disini" tegas Jonghun.

"Tapi Sayu ingin bermain diluar Funi. Benarkan Sayu-chan?" kini dua orang dewasa itu pun menatap Sayumi. Sementara gadis kecil itu tak menjawab apapun, hanya ada raut gundah tersirat di wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya Sayumi adalah gadis yang pintar dan penurut. Ia pun tahu kalau saat ini Ibunya sedang sakit dan ia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Ibunya bermain diluar, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang masih sulit mengontrol keinginannya untuk bermain.

"Kau ingin main kan? Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada Umma, Sayu-chan. Bukankah kau mau membuat boneka salju?" tanya Kazu lagi pada Sayumi. Namun gadis itu masih enggan memberikan jawabannya.

"Kalian bermain saja Funi. Sayu sudah menanti-nanti wisata ini sejak lama, kasihan kalau dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di Hotel menemaniku. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, aku hanya butuh tempat hangat. Aku janji tidak akan keluar dari Hotel" bujuk Kazu.

Jonghun pun menghela nafas panjang, "Jeongmal?"

"Ne, Jeongmal" jawab Kazu yakin. Jonghun pun menuruti permintaan Istrinya itu, sebenarnya ia juga tahu bahwa Sayumi ingin sekali bermain diluar. Dengan segera ia membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Ayo kita main diluar Sayu, Umma mau istirahat sekarang"

"Sayu pergi dulu ya~ Umma istirahat, ne" ucap gadis kecil dalam gendongan Jonghun itu. Kazu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, Jonghun dan Sayumi pun keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

"**Y**-Ya! Lee Gin, kenapa kau malah bergabung dengan Wonbin, eoh?!" kesal Hongki saat melihat putranya justru membantu Wonbin menyerangnya dengan bola salju.

"Habis Appa menggangguku dan Wonbin jucchi!" Gin pun tak kalah kesal dengan sikap Hongki yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Aish!" perhatian Hongki pun teralih saat handphonenya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Hongki pun membacanya.

_From : Kira-boo_

_Aku kembali ke hotel, alergi Kazu kambuh, jadi aku dan Miki akan menemaninya. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan Jaga Gin baik-baik. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, telepon saja._

"Ck," Hongki berdecak melihat isi pesannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan kalau Kira menemani Kazu, toh dia memang sahabatnya. Hanya saja moodnya yang sedang jelek karena keakraban Gin dan Wonbin, membuat pria berwajah cantik itu merutuk kesal.

"Aku berhenti! Kalian lanjutkan saja permainan kalian" ucap Hongki dengan nada kesal.

"Appa mau kemana?!" kaget Gin saat melihat Ayahnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jalan-jalan!" jawab Hongki singkat. Ia pun meninggalkan Anak dan Sahabat lamanya itu.

Entah kenapa melihat Hongki yang kesal, membuat sesuatu bergejolak di hati Gin. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bermain dengan Hongki, tapi ia sudah terlalu asyik bermain dengan Wonbin sejak tadi sampai-sampai ia melupakan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Anak itu... mulai lagi..." gumam Wonbin yang sudah mengerti betul bagaimana watak Hongki. Ia pun ikut merasa bersalah karena seperti sudah mengambil Gin dari Hongki, namun ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sejak awal Gin terus menempel padanya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengusir bocah kecil itu.

Gin pun berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah Ayahnya, dan kini ia mengajak Wonbin lagi untuk bermain dengannya.

**.**

**.**

"**U**mmmaaaa, Gin lapaaar~" seru Gin yang langsung berlari menghampiri Kira di Hall utama Hotel Sorak Park. Bocah kecil itu pun langsung memeluk kaki Kira dengan erat dan mulai merengek-rengek.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan siang? Sekarang lapar lagi?" tanya Kira seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa salju yang menempel di jacket Gin.

"Padahal baru saja kami makan di restoran kecil yang ada diluar, aku pikir dia sudah kenyang" ujar Wonbin yang sejak tadi berjalan dibelakang Gin.

"Sekarang Gin lapar lagi Jucchi, Gin mau makan sama Umma~" ucap Gin polos.

"Maafkan aku Wonbin-ah, kau jadi harus repot dengan Gin sampai-sampai membelikannya makan siang lagi. Memangnya dimana Hongki? Bukankah tadi kalian bersama?" tanya Kira.

"Appa pergi sendiri~ Gin ditinggal, katanya mau jalan-jalan" ucap Gin dengan bibir yang mengerucut persis seperti Hongki.

"Apa? Dia meninggalkan kalian?!" Kira pun bersiap-siap untuk marah, namun Wonbin langsung menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kira karena ia merasa ini pun separuh kesalahannya. Mendengar hal itu Kira pun menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Gin yang tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan itu hanya bisa memandang Ibu dan Pamannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, aku tahu. Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu Wonbin-ah, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Gin"

"Ne, tidak masalah, aku juga senang bisa bermain dengan Gin. Aku pun akan bicara padanya nanti" senyum Wonbin.

"Umma~ Gin mau makan Samgyetang~" rengek Gin lagi.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah, sepertinya Gin sudah lapar. Aku akan kembali kekamarku dan beristirahat" ujar Wonbin. Kira pun mengangguk dan membawa putranya itu pergi.

**.**

**.**

"**M**akannya pelan-pelan Gin. Apa kau benar-benar lapar? Ingat, kau sudah makan siang dan ditraktir oleh Wonbin Ajusshi tadi, Umma tidak mau tahu kalau sampai perutmu sakit" ucap Kira diiringi kekehan kecil melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap.

"Eumm... Samgyetang buatan Umma lebih enak. Nanti kalau sudah pulang kerumah, buatkan Gin Samgyetang lagi ya~" senyum lebar Gin dengan kuah yang belepotan disekitar mulutnya.

Kira pun mengelap mulut Gin dengan tissue, "Nanti akan Umma buatkan yang banyak supaya kau dan Appamu puas menghabiskannya"

"Kenapa Appa juga? Buat Gin saja!" protes Gin.

"Tapi kan Appamu juga sangat menyukai Samgyetang, Gin-ah. Appa juga yang mengenalkanmu pada masakan ini" ucap Kira.

Gin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya bocah kecil itu tengah kesal kalau membahas soal Appanya. "Biarkan saja. Gin benci Appa"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Gin?!" kaget Kira.

Wajah Gin pun semakin merengut. "Habis... Appa selalu memanggil Gin dengan panggilan Ginnie, tadi juga Appa mengganggu Gin dan Wonbin Jucchi, terus Appa juga ninggalin Gin jalan-jalan sendirian! Hufth!" adu Gin pada Kira.

Kira pun berusaha mengerti dengan keluhan anaknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Anak dan Suaminya itu benar-benar punya kepribadian yang sama, yaitu keras kepala. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Gin dengan lembut.

"Ginnie itu kan panggilan sayang dari Appa. Coba kau pikir, bukankah hanya Appa yang memanggilmu seperti itu" jelas Kira.

Namun Gin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya Appa hanya ingin ikut bermain bersamamu dan Wonbin Ajjushi, tapi kau meninggalkan Appa duluan setelah makan siang. Karena itu Appa mencarimu, dan ternyata kau sudah asyik bermain dengan Wonbin Ajjushi" ucap Kira yang berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada Gin.

Hati Gin pun mulai luluh saat ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ibunya, "Appa mau main sama Gin?" tanya bocah itu.

Kira mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Mungkin Appa hanya kesal karena kau meninggalkan Appa. Karena itu Appa pergi sendirian"

Gin pun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang menterlantarkan sang Ayah. Ia pun menatap Samgyetangnya yang masih tersisa setengah mangkuk.

"Gin mau bertemu Appa... Gin mau makan Samgyetang sama Appa..." gumam bibir kecil itu. Mengingat kenangannya yang selalu menghabiskan Samgyetang bersama sang Ayah.

"Jadi kau tidak benci Appa kan? Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu lagi, Aracchi?" Kira pun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut oleh jari kelingking mungil Gin yang mengikrarkan janjinya untuk tidak berkata benci lagi.

"Gin mau ketemu Appa, Umma~" rengek Gin.

Kira pun tersenyum, "Arasso, kita cari Appa sekarang ya"

Kedua Ibu dan Anak itu pun menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di restoran dan segera beranjak pergi untuk mencari salah satu orang terpenting di keluarga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Continue in Part B**

**.**

**.**

**Gantung kah? Hehe, karena bakal berlanjut di part B. Just wait for part B, guys! Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova "After Story"**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Family, little bit of Romance**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Lenght : Part B END**

**Last Part Preview : **

"_**Umma sakit?"**_

"_**Daijobu (tak apa), Sayu-chan. Gomen ne (maaf), alergi Umma kambuh lagi"**_

"_**Tapi Sayu ingin bermain diluar Funi. Benarkan Sayu-chan?"**_

"_**Ayo kita main diluar Sayu, Umma mau istirahat sekarang"**_

"_**Y-Ya! Lee Gin, kenapa kau malah bergabung dengan Wonbin, eoh?!"**_

"_**Maafkan aku Wonbin-ah, kau jadi harus repot dengan Gin sampai-sampai membelikannya makan siang lagi. Memangnya dimana Hongki? Bukankah tadi kalian bersama?"**_

"_**Biarkan saja. Gin benci Appa"**_

"_**Mungkin Appa hanya kesal karena kau meninggalkan Appa. Karena itu Appa pergi sendirian"**_

"_**Gin mau ketemu Appa, Umma~"**_

**.**

**.**

**After Story**

**.**

**.**

"**U**mma, pegang Kitty Minhae..." ucap gadis blasteran Korea-Jepang berumur 3 tahun itu seraya memberikan boneka kucing kecilnya kepada sang Umma. Ibu dan Anak itu tak lain adalah Miki dan Minhae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Miki.

"Main syalju~" senyum lebar Minhae, gadis kecil itu pun langsung berlarian diatas tumpukan salju putih. Tangannya mulai bergerak iseng untuk meraup-raup salju, sesekali tawanya keluar saat ia merasa puas dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh Minhae!" seru Minhwan yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam disamping Miki.

Wanita Jepang itu pun menolehkan kepala kearah Minhwan, menatap sejenak laki-laki yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Kau... masih marah?" tanyanya pelan.

Minhwan tak menjawab, matanya masih fokus mengawasi Minhae yang tengah asyik bermain salju.

Miki pun menghela nafas, "Setidaknya jangan acuhkan aku disini. Suasana ini benar-benar tidak nyaman, apalagi kita sedang liburan bersama" lanjut Miki.

Kini Minhwan pun sudah mau menatap Miki, "Kau memikirkan liburan bersama? Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak mengingat hal ini, bahkan memberi kabar sedikitpun saja tidak" cuek Minhwan.

"Sudah kubilang handphoneku tertinggal di hotel. Sejak pembicaraan kita malam itu, aku—"

"Aku malas membahasnya, pada akhirnya hanya akan ribut. Lalu kau mau bilang, setelah bertengkar denganku di telepon, kau jadi malas melihat handphonemu dan meninggalkannya?" sinis Minhwan memotong begitu saja ucapan Miki.

Miki semakin menggeram kesal mendengar kata-kata Minhwan yang terdengar sama sekali tidak mau mengerti keadaannya. Diremasnya erat boneka Kitty Minhae yang berada ditangannya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini?!" kesal Miki.

"Biarkan saja, setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkan putriku sendiri sampai berbulan-bulan!"

Keduanya pun langsung terdiam. Ucapan tajam itu sama-sama memukul hati mereka. Sebagian benar dan sebagian salah untuk terucap hanya karena sulutan emosi, Toh mereka hanya manusia biasa yang bisa khilaf.

"Umma~ Appa~ Mine buat bola syalju~" seru gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak menyadari pertengkaran orang tuanya itu. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil, ditelapak tangannya ada sebuah bola salju yang berbentuk tak terlalu sempurna.

Miki dan Minhwan langsung menoleh kearah putri kecil mereka itu.

"Hufh, kau bilang kau merindukannya kan? Kalau begitu temani dia, aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku dulu" ucap Minhwan seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Miki dan Minhae. Miki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap Minhwan.

"Appa? Kemana?" bingung Minhae saat melihat Appanya pergi.

Miki pun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minhae. Wanita Jepang itu tersenyum lembut kepada Minhae.

"Appa pergi sebentar. Minhae main sama Umma saja ya" bujuk Miki.

Mendengar hal itu, Minhae sedikit kecewa, namun ia tak begitu mementingkan hal itu karena ada hal lain yang menganggunya. Udara dingin mulai dirasakan gadis 3 tahun itu.

"Umma, dingin~" keluh Minhae seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Yah, memang hampir 3 jam mereka berada diluar untuk acara bebas dan menikmati waktu masing-masing bersama keluarga. Wajar saja kalau gadis berusia 3 tahun itu mulai kedinginan walau sudah dipakaikan jaket tebal.

"Kita kembali ke hotel saja ya" ucap Miki yang langsung di jawab oleh anggukan mantap Minhae. Wanita Jepang itu pun membawa Minhae dalam gendongannya.

"Mma~ bogoshipo~" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Minhae langsung memeluk leher Miki dan mengucapkan kata rindu. Membuat Miki merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dari suasana ini.

Memang hampir satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena pekerjaan Miki. Miki pun sangat merindukkan putrinya. Karena itu ia bisa merasakan dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Minhae.

Miki pun tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap kepala Minhae dengan lembut. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sudah lelah bermain, apalagi ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Miki sudah bisa menebak saat Minhae menjadi semakin tenang.

"Tertidur..." senyumnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali menuju hotel, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang 'cukup' penting tak sengaja tertinggal ditempat itu. Boneka kucing kecil itu tergeletak manis diatas tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Miki.

**.**

**.**

**K**azu merasa bosan terus berada dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, apalagi setelah ia berkumpul dengan Kira dan Miki beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan didalam Hotel, toh dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melangkah keluar sedikitpun dari Hotel.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, meminum coklat panasnya sendiri disebuah mini cafe yang ada digedung bagian belakang Hotel. Memandang kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati waktu berliburnya dari balik kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hmm... Funi dan Sayu sedang apa ya sekarang?" gumam Kazu.

Dan ternyata Jonghun dan Sayumi pun sedang berada ditempat yang sama. Sayumi seolah kehilangan semangatnya untuk bermain setelah Kazu sakit, Jonghun pun memutuskan untuk bermain dihalaman sekitar Hotel saja.

"Ng? Bukankah itu Umma, Appa?" tanya Sayumi saat melihat seorang wanita yang amat familiar tengah duduk termenung dipinggir jendela kaca. Jonghun pun ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Putrinya.

"Ne, kau benar itu Umma. Sepertinya kondisinya mulai membaik" ucap Jonghun.

"Apa Umma boleh keluar dan bermain bersama kita, Appa?" tanya Sayu lagi.

Jonghun pun menggeleng, "Ani, Chagiya. Biarkan Umma beristirahat, ne" senyumnya seraya mengusap kepala Sayu.

Gadis kecil itu pun kembali tertunduk lesu. Melihat hal itu, sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak Jonghun. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sayu. Mendengar hal itu, Sayu pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menyetujui ide Jonghun.

Kini kita kembali ketempat Kazu,

"Bosan juga kalau kembali sendirian. Apa aku harus menghubungi Kira dan Miki lagi? Ah, tidak boleh. Mereka pasti sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya masing-masing sekarang" Kazu kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Atau... kuhubungi saja Seunghyun dan Hyunjung untuk menemaniku disini? Ah, kalau Jonghun melihatku bersama Seunghyun, watak _Ice Prince_nya akan keluar lagi dan siap-siap saja aku didiamkannya" gerutu Kazu.

"Aish, bosaaan~" ia pun kembali menopang pipi dengan tangan kanannya dengan malas.

TUK TUK

Terdengar suara kaca dihadapannya diketuk. Mata Wanita Jepang itu membulat saat mendapati sebuah boneka salju kecil tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dari balik kaca. Kazu pun menatap lekat boneka salju kecil itu.

"Umma!" ia sedikit terkejut saat Sayumi ikut muncul di balik kaca. Ternyata boneka salju itu adalah buatannya. Kali ini gadis kecil itu menaruh kembali boneka salju yang agak besar dan diletakkannya boneka itu disamping boneka saljunya yang lebih kecil.

Kazu pun masih memperhatikan putrinya itu. Dan sekarang Sayumi mengepulkan nafasnya hingga berembun di kaca itu. Lalu ditulisnya beberapa huruf Hiragana maupun Katakana Jepang di bagian yang berembun itu hingga membentuk tulisan,

'_Kazu Okaa-chan & Sayumi Aka-chan'_

Yang berarti _'Kazu Eomma & Sayumi Aegya'_ dalam bahasa Korea. Boneka salju kecil itu menandakan dirinya dan yang agak besar adalah Kazu.

Melihat hal itu, Kazu pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan benar-benar merasa bangga dengan Putrinya yang pintar. Kalau saja mereka tidak dibatasi oleh dinding dan kaca, mungkin dia sekarang sudah memeluk erat putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sayumi pun ikut tersenyum manis. Namun hal yang membuat Kazu tercengang bukan hanya itu, ternyata dibelakang Sayumi, Jonghun sudah menyiapkan boneka-boneka salju yang lebih besar lagi. Kali ini ada 3 boneka yang sepertinya menggambarkan keluarga mereka.

Jonghun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kazu dan pria berhidung indah itu pun mengecup salah satu boneka saljunya yang sepertinya dibuat sebagai Kazu. Kini giliran wanita Jepang itu yang tertawa pelan karena mengerti maksud Jonghun.

Jonghun pun berjalan mendekati Kazu dan menatap Istrinya itu dari balik kaca seperti Sayumi. Sepasang manik krystal itu saling menatap lekat seolah menyampaikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Jonghun pun membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara,

'_Aishiteru...'_

Kazu tersenyum membalasnya,

'_Nado Saranghae...'_

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu keluarga mereka bersama dengan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

"**H**ah, apa tidak ada hal yang menarik disini? Kenapa semuanya malah sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing?" Hongki menghela nafas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah kursi yang ada dipinggir jalan.

Disepanjang jalan tersebut terdapat rentetan toko souvenir yang ramai dengan orang-orang berlulu-lalang. Hongki menatap jenuh beberapa pasangan serta keluarga yang melintas dihadapannya.

Seharusnya dia juga seperti itu, bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kira maupun Gin. Tapi karena moodnya yang terlanjut jelek, jadilah kini ia sendiri meninggalkan keluarganya, Kira dan Gin berdua.

Hongki pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kembali untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Namun ditengah jalan, perhatiannya teralih saat melihat sebuah _Gift Shop_. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Didalam toko, ia menemukan dua buah benda yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya penuh. Kedua benda itu adalah gelang perak berhiaskan puluhan manik merah marun, warna kesukaan Kira, dan sebuah gelas anak-anak bergambarkan tokoh animasi.

"Kapten Ichi... karakter favorit Gin" gumam Hongki seraya memperhatikan gambar seorang tokoh Animasi berjubah putih yang membawa pedang itu.

Hongki pun ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Gin merengek padanya, minta dibelikan tempat minum baru bergambar Kapten Ichi, namun ditolaknya dengan alasan Gin masih punya tempat minum lama yang masih bagus.

Walau terlihat santai dan memanjakan Gin, namun Hongki termasuk orang yang cukup tegas terhadap anaknya. Ia tidak mau mengajarkan Gin untuk boros, walau terkadang ia pun gagal melakukannya karena ia sendiri termasuk orang yang boros.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hongki langsung meminta penjual itu untuk membungkus gelang perak bermanik merah marun itu untuk dihadiahkan kepada Kira. Lalu ia menatap lagi gelas bergambar Kapten Ichi itu, senyum pun mengembang diwajahnya.

"...tolong gelas bergambar ini juga. Bungkus dengan terpisah ya" ujar Hongki kepada penjual itu. Tak lama kemudian hadiahnya pun telah terbungkus rapi, setelah membayar biayanya, Hongki pun keluar dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel.

Namun ditengah jalan, lagi-lagi sesuatu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kini lelaki dengan _Killer Smile_ itu berhenti didepan sebuah Restoran yang menampakkan menu Samgyetang disana.

"Walaupun sudah makan siang bersama tadi, tapi tetap saja kalau melihat Samgyetang..." Hongki pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke Restoran itu. Namun dering Handphone menghentikan langkahnya.

Hongki pun merogoh saku dan mengambil Handphonenya yang sudah berdering nyaring. Seikit senyum terulas diwajahnya saat ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar Handphone itu, _'Kira-boo'_

"Yeoboseyo? Moshi-moshi Yeobo-ya~" sapa Hongki ramah. Sepertinya mood jeleknya benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang.

"_Hongki-ya, kau dimana? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Gin ingin bicara padamu_" ucap Kira diseberang sana.

Hongki pun melanjutkan langkahnya, "Gin? Kenapa?" tanya Hongki balik.

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bertemu sekarang_"

Baru saja Hongki hendak menjawab, namun tidak sengaja matanya menangkap keberadaan Istri tercintanya itu bersama bocah kecil tersayangnya tengah duduk disebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri , kelihatannya mereka sedang menunggu lelaki berwajah cantik itu.

"Katakan saja sekarang, daripada menungguku datang" senyum jahil Hongki yang sengaja menyembunyikan diri dari Istri dan Anaknya itu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempat Kira dan Gin duduk. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Hongki.

"_Appa!_" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Gin yang langsung menggantikan Kira. Hongki pun tersenyum saat melihat anak itu merebut Handphone Kira untuk bicara padanya.

"_Appa ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa tidak menemui Gin dan Umma?_" tanya Gin.

"Jalan-jalan sendiri. Kau dan Umma kan sudah bersenang-senang dengan Wonbin" ucap Hongki dengan nada yang dibuat-buat cuek, padahal sebenarnya ia tengah tersenyum mendengar suara nyaring putranya itu.

"_Appa, Gin mau main sama Appa_"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau lebih suka bermain dengan Wonbin" lagi-lagi Hongki berlagak cuek.

"_Ani... Gin mau sama Appa sekarang. Appa kembali, ne?_" pinta Gin dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal.

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban Hongki, sengaja untuk membuat Gin lebih merasa penasaran.

"_Appa, ayo makan samgyetang sama-sama. Umma bilang, dia mau membuatkan Samgyetang yang banyak untukku dan Appa_"

"Sayang sekali Appa sudah makan Samgyetang yang sangat enak tadi" bohong Hongki. Namun ia pun berusaha menahan nada bicaranya yang mulai goyah karena menahan tawa melihat Gin dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

"_Appa... kapan Appa pulang? Gin mau main sama Appa_" lirih Gin lagi.

"Kapan ya? Mungkin Appa tidak akan pulang sampai malam. Appa terlalu asyik jalan-jalan sendirian"

"_Appa_..." suara Gin semakin terdengar lirih. "_Appa... bogoshipo..._"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" Hongki pura-pura tidak dengar.

Dan kini isakan pun terdengar dari sambungan telepon itu, Hongki juga sudah bisa melihat Gin yang mulai merengek.

"_Appa... Appa kenapa tidak mau pulang? Appa marah sama Gin? Hiks_..." tangis bocah 5 tahun itu. Kira yang berada disampingnya pun ikut terkejut melihat putranya itu, ia tak menyangka kalau Gin sampai akan menangis seperti ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin bertemu Hongki.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, suaramu tidak terdengar" Hongki masih ingin menggoda putranya walau ia tahu wajah tampan putranya itu kini sudah bercucuran air mata.

"_Appa PULANG! Hiks, Gin mau ketemu Appa! Dasar Appa pabo! Bakka! (Bodoh!)_" bocah 5 tahun itu mulai tersulut emosi. Kesal sekaligus rindu terhadap Ayahnya.

"Ya! Lee Gin! Kalau kau mengatai Appamu sendiri bodoh, Appa benar-benar tidak akan pulang!"

"_ANDWAE~~~ Gin minta maaf Appa... Appa ayo pulaaaang, Gin kangen Appaaaa... hiks_" tangis Gin histeris. Membuat Kira semakin tak tega melihat putranya itu menangis, ia pun merangkul Gin dengan sayang seraya mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu.

"_Ya, Lee Hongki Pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakmu, eoh?! Kenapa Gin sampai menangis?! Kau ada dimana sekarang?! Cepat pulang!_" Kira pun ikut emosi saat ia merebut handphonenya dari tangan Gin.

"Aish, suaramu keras sekali yeobo. Telingaku sakit. Kau tenang saja~" Hongki semakin tersenyum lebar seraya mendekati Ibu dan Anak yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu. Dan kini ia pun sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang puas.

"Gin mau ketemu Appa... Gin mau minta maaf sama Appa... Gin janji tidak akan ninggalin Appa lagi..." bocah itu masih sesunggukan dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Dasar anak nakal, awas kalau lain kali kau meninggalkan Appa lagi"

Seketika Ibu dan Anak itu pun langsung terdiam kaku saat mendengar suara yang familiar dibelakang mereka. Sontak mereka langsung menoleh.

"H-Hongki?"

"APPA!" Gin langsung berlari memeluk kaki Hongki dengan erat. Hongki pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Gin dalam gendongannya. Sesekali mengusap air mata anaknya yang masih mengalir.

"Hiks... Hiks... Appa..."

"Hongki-ya, bagaimana bisa?" Kira masih terlihat bingung.

"Hehe, mianhae. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku memperhatikan kalian dari sana" senyum Hongki tanpa dosa.

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah melihat kami?! Kalau begitu kau sudah melihat Gin memohon padamu kan?! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya?! Kau ini tega sekali, Hongki!" Kira kembali termakan emosi.

"Ya, tenang dulu Kira. Aku hanya ingin melihat bocah ini menangis, sudah lama tidak melihatnya seperti ini. Lihat, dia jadi seperti bayi lagi kan" Hongki terkekeh seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya.

"Hueee... Appa jahat, Appa bohongin Gin..."

"Ya, kau duluan yang berbuat jahat pada Appa"

"Hiks... mianhae..."

Keakraban Ayah dan Anak itu pun kembali. Mereka sudah saling ribut walau baru bertemu seperti biasanya. Namun bisa dilihat dari raut wajah masing-masing bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan menyayangi.

Kira yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau itu... selalu saja berbuat seenaknya..." ucap wanita cantik itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Hongki pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gin, dan menatap Istri tercintanya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut dan langsung mencium pipi plum milik Kira.

"Tapi kau menyukai orang yang seenaknya itu kan" senyum jahilnya. Membuat rona wajah Kira semakin memerah, wanita itu pun semakin merengut menatap Hongki walau dalam hati ia begitu senang dengan perlakuan Hongki.

"Ini untukmu yeobo, kalau kau melihat isinya, kau pasti akan semakin mencintaiku" ucap Hongki dengan percaya diri. Ia pun memberikan bingkisan yang berisi gelang perak itu kepada Kira.

Kira memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan narsis Hongki, namun ia tetap menerima bingkisan itu dengan penasaran. "Apa ini?"

"Sudah, nanti juga kau tahu" ucap Hongki dengan wink-nya.

"Buat Gin mana?" sahut bocah yang masih berada dalam gendongan Hongki itu.

"Untukmu? Woah, sepertinya Appa lupa. Appa hanya ingat dengan Umma~"

"Huee..." Gin pun terlihat ingin menangis lagi. Membuat Hongki yang melihatnya harus kembali menahan tawa senang. Ia pun memberikan satu lagi bingkisan yang berisi gelas bergambar tokoh animasi favorit Gin.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Hongki seraya memberikan bingkisan itu kepada Gin. Bocah itu pun menerima dengan senang hati. Matanya langsung berbinar, _perfect smile_ yang menurun dari Hongki langsung muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bilang ingin makan Samgyetang kan? Tadi Appa menemukan ada restoran Samgyetang disana, ayo kita pergi!" seru Hongki seraya merangkul pundak Kira untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tapi Gin baru saja makan, Hongki. Dia juga sudah makan siang dan makan lagi bersama Wonbin tadi" sergah Kira.

"Gwenchana-yo Umma~ perut Gin masih kuat kok, hehe" cengir bocah itu seraya mengacungkan jari 'V'

"Gin! Kau bisa sakit!" tegur Kira.

"Haha, sudahlah. Kalau Gin tidak kuat, aku bisa menghabiskannya kok~" ucap Hongki sebagai penengah.

"Mwo? Andwae~ Appa tidak boleh minta Samgyetang Gin~"

"Tentu saja boleh, kan Appa yang bayar"

"Andaweeee~ Pokoknya Andwaeeee~"

"Aish, dua orang ini. Kurasa aku bisa cepat tua karena mengurus mereka" dan Kira pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala seraya melangkah bersama keluarga kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"**H**uweee~ Kitty~"

Raut wajah Miki semakin kusut saat mendengar tangisan Miki juniornya alias Minhae yang membahana di kamar mereka. Ada apa ini? Bukankah terakhir kali Minhae tertidur nyenyak karena lelah bermain? Sekarang mengapa ia justru menangis keras?

"Cup.. Cup.. Minhae-chan, tidur sama boneka Umma saja, ne?" bujuk Miki yang masih berusaha meredakan tangis putrinya itu. Ia pun memainkan boneka berbentuk bintang miliknya dihadapan Minhae.

"Shielooo~ Mine mau kitty~ hiks.. hiks.."

Ah, ternyata Minhae tengah mencari keberadaa boneka Kitty kesayangannya. Boneka yang diberikan Miki sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Dia sangat menyukai boneka itu –menurun dari sang Umma, sampai-sampai ia tidak mau tidur kalau tidak bersama boneka itu.

Miki semakin tidak tega melihat putrinya menangis, apalagi ia sadar kalau ini adalah salahnya. Karena bertengkar dengan Minhwan, ia sampai lupa dimana ia menaruh boneka Minhae yang tadi ia pegang.

"Hiks... Hiks..." isakan Minhae masih terdengar. Namun kali ini ia sudah bisa lebih tenang, sepertinya gadis kecil itu memang lelah setelah seharian bermain. Ia sempat tertidur dan saat bangun ia sudah menangis.

"Nee-chaaaan~" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Miki terbuka, berbarengan dengan masuknya Michi kedalam ruangan itu. Namun ia langsung berhenti melangkah saat melihat Minhae yang menangis.

"O-Oh... gomen (maaf), Nee-chan. Aku tidak mengetuk pintu" ucap Michi dengan rasa bersalah.

Miki pun hanya tersenyum, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Aku dan Jaejin Oppa membelikannya untuk Nee-chan dan Minhae" jelas Michi seraya memberikan bungkusan souvenir kepada Miki.

Miki pun menerima bungkusan itu "Arigato (terima kasih), maaf.. aku sedang repot sekarang"

"Daijobu (tidak apa), kenapa Minhae menangis? Minhae-chan, kau kenapa, eoh?" Michi pun ikut duduk diatas tempat tidur bersama Miki dan Minhae. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Minhae dengan lembut, berharap ia bisa sedikit menghibur keponakannya itu.

"Michi, bisa aku titip Minhae sebentar padamu?" tanya Miki tiba-tiba.

Michi pun menatap bingung kearah Kakaknya itu, "Tentu saja. Tapi kau mau kemana?" tanya Michi.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan boneka Kitty kesayangan Minhae di luar saat kami bermain tadi, karena itu dia rewel. Aku mau mencarinya sebentar, titip Minhae ya" pinta Miki.

Dan kini Minhae pun sudah berpindah tangan kedekapan Michi.

"Tapi hari sudah mau gelap. Kita juga akan segera makan malam bersama, kan" sergah Michi.

"Sebentar saja. Kalau nanti malam Minhae rewel lagi karena bonekanya tidak ada, Minhwan akan memarahiku" ucap Miki dengan nada berat. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang malam-malam, ne" ucap Michi.

Miki pun mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkan. Minhae-chan, Umma pergi dulu ya, jangan nakal" senyum Miki seraya mencubit pipi chubby putrinya dan ia pun pergi.

**.**

**.**

**M**inhwan memeriksa seluruh isi kamarnya yang terlihat kosong. Saat pulang untuk makan malam, ia justru tidak mendapati keberadaan Istri dan Anaknya di kamar, padahal ia yakin kalau mereka sudah pulang duluan.

"Kemana mereka?" Minhwan pun memutuskan untuk turun duluan dan berkumpul bersama yang lainnya dibawah.

Sesampainya dibawah, ia justru terkejut melihat Minhae bersama dengan Michi dan Jaejin. Ia pun menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa Minhae bersama kalian? Dimana Miki?" tanya Minhwan bingung. Ternyata Miki juga tidak berada di tempat makan malam ini.

"Apa dia belum kembali?" namun Jaejin justru bertanya balik pada Minhwan.

"Memangnya dia kemana Hyung? Kamar kami kosong" jawab Minhwan.

"Aigoo, itu artinya Onnie masih berada diluar" Michi pun ikut menimpal. Membuat Minhwan semakin bingung mendengarnya.

"Keluar? Kemana dia?"

"Boneka Kitty Minhae hilang diluar, karena itu Miki Onnie mencarinya. Dia bilang padaku dia hanya pergi sebentar. Tapi hari sudah gelap Oppa, sebaiknya kau mencarinya, terlebih lagi Onnie tidak punya ponsel, kita tidak bisa mengubunginya" ujar Michi.

Minhwan pun melihat kearah Jam dinding, sebentar lagi masuk waktu makan malam. Hari juga sudah gelap, membuat perasaan cemas tersendiri dihati Minhwan.

Sesering apapun mereka bertengkar, mereka tetap tidak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain.

'_Apa dia berani keluar sendirian malam-malam begini?'_ –batin Minhwan.

"Iya sudah. Aku akan mencarinya, titip Minhae ya" Minhwan pun bergerak cepat, namun..

SRAT

Belum sempat ia melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Minhae menarik bajunya. Minhwan pun berbalik menatap putrinya yang berada dalam gendongan Michi itu. Terlihat raut wajah Minhae yang sedih sekaligus cemas, sepertinya dia juga ingin Ummanya kembali.

"Doushita no (Ada apa) Minhae-chan?" tanya Michi pada gadis kecil itu.

"Umma..." rujuk Minhae kepada Minhwan.

Laki-laki itu pun semakin mengerti perasaan putri kecilnya itu sekarang. Minhwan tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kepala Miki.

"Arasso, aegya" dan Minhwan pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

"**D**imana aku meninggalkannya? Kenapa tidak ada dimanapun..." Miki mengerucutka bibirnya. Kakinya sudah terasa lelah karena sejak tadi berjalan mengitari semua tempat yang sudah dikunjunginya bersama Minhwan dan Minhae tadi sore. Namun boneka yang ia cari masih belum juga ditemukan.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan berisitirahat sejenak. Nafasnya terhela panjang, udara malam semakin membuat dingin suasana. Namun sepertinya pikiran Miki masih terfokus pada boneka kesayangan putrinya itu.

"Lebih baik aku mencari lagi" Miki kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya walau raut wajahnya sudah terlihat menyerah. Ia pun berjalan lagi mengeliligi tempat itu.

"Ah, jangan-jangan itu—" Miki pun langsung berlari menghampiri salah satu kursi saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas sana. Namun salju yang cukup tebal membuat langkahnya berat. Miki pun berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat, namun kakinya justru tersandung batu yang tertutup salju.

"Akh!"

HUP

Sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh tanah, seseorang sudah menahan tangannya. Tubuh Miki pun tertarik dengan perlahan sampai wajahnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh seseorang yang telah menolongnya.

"Kau itu, kenapa tidak pernah hati-hati sih!" suara ini, Miki mengenalnya. Ia pun langsung mendangak untuk melihat wajah lelaki dihadapannya itu. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Minhwan.

"Minan?" kagetnya. Sementara yang ditatap tetap menunjukkan wajah masamnya. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Miki saat wanita itu sudah bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, kenapa kau masih diluar? Semua orang mencarimu, apalagi kau tidak membawa ponsel. Kalau kau hilang, bagaimana cara kami menghubungimu, eoh?!" cerocos Minhwan. Membuat pikiran Miki semakin terasa penat oleh kata-kata tajamnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Miki pun balik menatap Minhwan kesal, "Bukan urusanmu. Kau pulang saja. Aku masih mau disini" ucap Miki cuek. Kini giliran emosi Minhwan yang kembali naik. Seakan rasa khawatirnya itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap Miki.

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku? Tentu saja kau itu tanggung jawabku, Miki!" gertak Minhwan. Namun Miki justru semakin mengacuhkannya. Kini wanita itu kembali berjalan mendekati kursi yang tadi ia lihat, dan ia kembali mendesah kecewa saat benda yang ia lihat bukanlah boneka Minhae.

Sementara Minhwan hanya memperhatikan punggung wanitanya itu dari belakang. Jujur ia masih kesal saat ini, tapi rasa khawatirnya juga besar. Ia tak habis pikir, sepertinya Miki sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ini sudah malam. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak mendengar sedikitpun ucapannya tadi.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mencari sampai tidak sadar ini sudah gelap ya" Minhwan kembali bicara.

Dan ucapannya kali ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Miki. Ia pun tersadar kalau pandangannya sejak tadi memang terasa gelap, Miki menoleh kesana kemari. Ia pun memperhatikan bayangannya diatas salju, astaga.. ternyata ini memang sudah malam dan hanya ada cahaya lampu disini.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap" ucap Minhwan acuh dan ia pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Miki.

Wanita Jepang itu berbalik dan tak mendapati Minhwan berada dibelakangnya lagi. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, memang suasana ini lebih sepi daripada tadi sore. Sepertinya wisatawan memang sudah kembali penginapan atau hotel masing-masing untuk makan malam.

"Kalau semakin malam, semakin gelap... tapi aku harus menemukannya" Miki pun mulai bimbang. Disatu sisi ia sangat takut gelap, karena itu dia tidak suka berada diluar ketika malam hari kecuali itu adalah tempat yang ramai dan ia sedang bersama orang lain. Sedangkan disisi lain ia merasa harus menemukan boneka Minhae.

Kini ia tidak yakin bisa pulang dengan tenang sendirian. Benar kata Minhwan tadi, hari akan semakin gelap. Kalau sekarang saja ia mulai takut, bagaimana nanti?

"Aish, dasar laki-laki menyebalkan itu!" cercah Miki. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi akibat ketakutannya yang mulai muncul karena kata-kata Minhwan.

"Tadi aku lewat mana? Ah, disana!" pikirannya mulai kacau. Miki semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat sudah tak ada orang lagi disekelilingnya. Ia pun terus berjalan lurus tanpa mau menengok kanan-kiri.

Sepanjang langkahnya ia terus memikirkan hal-hal lain dalam hati, namun kata-kata Minhwan yang terasa sangat menyebalkan justru selalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

SRAKK

"Ah! Apa itu?!" Miki pun berlari kencang saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. "Huwaa.. kenapa tidak ada orang? Minan-ah, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendiri~ hiks" rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tak perduli dengan umurnya yang sudah semakin dewasa bahkan sudah menjadi seorang Ibu.

"Dasar cengeng..."

Miki pun langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Wanita itu pun berbalik, matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati Minhwan tengah menatapnya disana.

"Min..."

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar pergi?" ucap Minhwan lagi. Tangannya terlipat santai diatas dada, ia pun bersandar pada salah satu pohon.

Miki semakin geram menahan emosinya melihat Minhwan, "Kau... menyebalkan!"

BRUGH

Namun kini giliran Minhwan yang terdiam saat tiba-tiba saja Miki berlari dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Laki-laki Korea itu bisa merasakan getaran tubuh sang Istri yang masih ketakutan.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Dasar tidak berperasaan! Ukh, kenapa aku mau menikah dengan pria seperti ini! Aish, Bakka! (bodoh)"

Kini Minhwan hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar umpatan-umpatan Miki padanya. Walau mengumpat, wanita justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Minhwan seketika tersadar dengan apa yang lebih penting sekarang daripada bertengkar.

"Hiks..."

"Ya? Kau menangis? Kau serius menangis hanya karena kutinggal? Miki, kau ini sudah dewa—"

"Siapa bilang aku menangis karena itu?" Miki mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam jaket Minhwan.

"L-Lalu?" Minhwan merasa bingung sekarang.

"Aku kesal..."

"Kesal?"

"Aku kesal karena kita selalu bertengkar. Dan kalau sudah begini kau pasti mengacuhkanku... ck, menyebalkan" lagi-lagi Miki mengumpat.

Minhwan terdiam sejenak. Ia pun tahu dengan sifat acuhnya itu. Memang benar, bahkan sejak dulu dia selalu mengacuhkan Miki kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Aku benci diacuhkan, dasar laki-laki yang tidak peka! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kesepian? Aku... juga merindukanmu tahu..." ucapan itu membuat pipi Miki memerah.

Kini Minhwan semakin mengerti situasinya. Ini memang tentang pertengkaran mereka ditelepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Minhwan selalu mengijinkan Miki untuk bekerja. Ia pun mendukung penuh karir Istrinya itu sebagai seorang penulis buku. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau Miki justru akan sering meninggalkannya dan Minhae karena hal itu.

Dan puncak emosinya adalah saat hampir setahun ini Miki benar-benar tidak bisa berkumpul dengannya dan Minhae. Ia pikir ini sudah kelewatan, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu mempunyai Suami dan Anak, kan. Karena itu ia pun marah dan akhirnya bertengkar dengan Miki.

Namun kini ia sadar kalau sebenarnya Miki pun membutuhkannya. Satu tahun hampir tidak bisa bertemu dan saat sudah bisa bertemu ia justru mengacuhkannya. Miki pasti sangat merasa kecewa dan sedih.

Minhwan pun membalas pelukan Miki. Kini ia mendekap Istrinya itu lebih erat agar tubuh mereka semakin menyatu.

"...apa sekarang, kau marah padaku?" tanya Minhwan.

"Iya aku marah padamu! Choi Minhwan Bakka (Bodoh)! Aku membencimu!"

Minhwan kembali tersenyum tipis. Disaat Miki semakin getir mengucapkan kata benci, wanita itu justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sikapnya ini sungguh terasa manis di hati Minhwan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf Nona Choi yang cantik" Minhwan pun tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya kini ia sudah benar-benar melupakan kekesalanya pada Miki.

"Kata-katamu menjijikan" sergah Miki.

"Ya! Kau ini—"

CUP

Ucapan Minhwan terhenti saat Miki mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia pun langsung terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Matanya membelalak kaget wanita dihadapannya.

"Jatahmu" ucap Miki singkat dengan raut wajah malu, namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat cuek.

Minhwan pun langsung tersenyum jahil saat ia sudah mengerti maksudnya, "Hanya itu? Tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti satu tahun ini, tahu"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu selama satu tahun penuh. Itu hanya hampir satu tahun kan!" protes Miki.

"Bagiku itu terasa seperti seribu tahun. Aku sangat meridukanmu Nona Choiku~" Minhwan kembali memeluk Miki, namun wanita itu justru berusaha memberontak.

"Ya~ kau itu tidak bisa merayu! Kata-katamu menjijikan! Hufth!"

"Hahaha, dasar anak kecil ini"

"Umurku 26 tahun Choi Minhwan! dan aku sudah jadi seorang Ibu!" protes Miki lagi. Namun melihat tingkahnya sekarang, sepertinya ucapan Minhwan masih ada benarnya.

"Oh iya, kau mencari ini kan?" Minhwan pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, dan ternyata itu adalah boneka milik Minhae yang sejak tadi Miki cari-cari.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Aku mencarinya setengah mati tahu! Aaaah~ aku benar-benar kesal padamu!" Miki pun memukul-mukul dada Minhwan. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, iya sudah. Karena benda ini sudah ketemu, sekarang kita bisa pulang kan"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Disini dingin"

"Sini biar kupeluk lagi!" Minhwan pun langsung meloncat untuk merangkul pundak Miki dari belakang.

"Minan-ah... aku tidak bisa jalan..." gerutu Miki dengan langkahnya yang terseok karena ulah Minhwan. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Atmosfir begitu cepat berubah. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih saling menatap kesal satu sama lain, namun kini senyum mereka untuk orang yang dikasihi kembali lagi. Sepertinya sepasang manusia ini memang saling merindukkan satu sama lain, dan tidak bisa berpisah dalam waktu yang lama.

**.**

**.**

"**K**azu, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Seunghyun pada wanita Jepang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kazu pun menoleh. "Seung? Tenang saja, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang" senyum Kazu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" Seunghyun pun mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda ia mengajukan protes akibat ulah Kazu yang tidak memberitahukan apapun kepadanya.

Wanita Jepang itu pun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu bersama Hyunjung, lagipula aku sudah ditemani oleh Kira dan Miki tadi" jelasnya.

Seunghyun pun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. Masih terlihat raut wajah yang cemas sekaligus kecewa karena ketidaktahuannya pada kondisi sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku mengerti... tapi lain kali kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, katakan saja. Kau tahu, sejak kau kembali ke Jepang kita jadi jarang berbagi cerita lagi, padahal dulu kita selalu membagi manis pahit bersama ketika kita sedang tertimpa masalah..."

Kazu terhenyak mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. Pikirannya kembali terbuka pada masa-masa itu, saat ia selalu membagi kebahagiaan maupun kesedihannya pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Haha, mungkin kau memikirkan bagaimana Hyunjung nanti atau bagaimana jika Jonghun Hyung melihatmu. Tapi kurasa Jonghun Hyung akan selalu percaya padamu, dan tenang saja... aku sudah bisa membedakan bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu maupun Hyunjung... Dia pun sudah mengerti..."

"Seung..."

"...itu sudah masa lalu Kazu. Sekarang... aku hanya merindukan sahabat lamaku" Seunghyun pun tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kazu semakin terhenyak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Jika diingat-ingat hal itu memang akan sangat membawa kerinduan. Dimana dulu mereka selalu bersama dan berbagi cerita tentang semua hal, tak perduli kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang tidak akan bisa diminta kembali.

Kini mereka semua telah beranjak dewasa. Keluarga baru pun sudah menanti mereka untuk mendapat giliran menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semuanya memang tidak akan menetap dan terus berjalan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah kerinduan akan masa-masa bebas.

Kazu pun menyadari hal itu. Kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan semua ucapan Seunghyun. Ia pun sama merindukan sahabat lamanya itu. Kini mereka pun meneruskan obrolan bersama.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sepasang manusia juga tengah memperhatikan. Mereka adalah Jonghun dan Hyunjung, orang yang juga secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan kedua sahabat tadi.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya Seunghyunmu akan dipinjam selama beberapa saat" Jonghun tersenyum tipis pada wanita disapingnya, Hyunjung.

Hyunjung pun ikut tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau mengizinkan Seunghyun untuk bersama Kazu beberapa saat?"

Jonghun pun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hyunjung. "Mungkin aku punya hak untuk melarangnya, namun aku akan terlihat sebagai suami yang kejam kalau aku melakukannya. Lagipula... siapa yang bisa menolak kerinduan dengan sahabat lamanya? Kau pun mengerti akan hal itu kan..." pria tampan itu kembali tersenyum. Membuat Hyunjung ikut tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**T**OK TOK

Wonbin pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya ketika mendegar ada yang mengetuk. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang yang tak pernah ia duga berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Hongki?" Wonbin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu? Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?' ucap Hongki cuek dengan gaya khasnya. Membuat Wonbin sedikit terkekeh karena sikap sahabat lamanya itu.

"Kenapa kau belum turun juga? Pasti tertidur lagi, aish... kau memang sengaja membuatku repot untuk menghampirimu kesini dulu ya" gerutu Hongki.

Wonbin masih tertawa seraya keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu. "Aku baru mau turun kok. Kau tidak lihat aku sudah rapi begini? Lagipula aku tidak memintamu menjemputku, apa kau merindukanku?" goda Wonbin.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor panjang hotel.

"Hmpth, kenapa aku harus merindukanmu? Kita kan sudah bertemu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat karena mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal dikamar" balas Hongki –masih dengan sikap berlagak cueknya.

"Haha, Ya.. Ya.. aku mengerti, dasar Lee Hongki yang ceroboh, masih saja suka kelupaan" Wonbin terkekeh pelan.

Hongki pun langsung merenggut tak terima ia terus-terusan diledek oleh sahabatnya itu, "Aku pun bela-belakan mengambilnya untukmu tahu! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih" gerutu Hongki.

"Eh? Untukku?" bingung Wonbin.

Hongki pun merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil kepada Wonbin, "Ternyata disini ada toko musik juga. Tadinya aku mau memberikannya untuk Jonghun, tapi kami sering bertemu, aku bisa memberikannya lain kali. Jadi... kubelikan ini untukmu..."

Ternyata benda yang Hongki berikan adalah sebuah pitch dan senar gitar. Mata Wonbin membulat sempurna saat menerima hadiah yang sungguh tidak ia duga-duga itu.

"Hongki... ini..."

"Kau masih bermain gitar kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melupakan band kita –FTIsland! Awas saja kalau kau melupakannya, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari grup, ckck" ancam Hongki.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Itu adalah grup yang sudah kita buat susah payah tahu" Wonbin pun ikut protes.

"Haha, tentu saja kau tidak boleh lupa. Walaupun kita semua sudah berpisah sekarang, bukan berarti FTIsland bubar begitu saja. Suatu saat nanti kalau kita berkumpul bersama lagi, kita harus melakukan performance" senyum lebar Hongki.

Wonbin pun ikut tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Aku akan menantikan hari itu"

Mereka pun saling memberi keyakinan akan hubungan lama yang sudah terjalin erat itu. Sedikit mengenang memori-memori manis maupun pahit yang sudah dilalui bersama. Kini tampak kedua sahabat lama itu kembali terhanyut dalam dunia mereka.

"Oh iya, itu semua Gin yang memilihkannya untukmu" ucap Hongki tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya hadiah balasan nanti" senyum Wonbin.

"Ya, tetap saja yang menghadiahkan itu adalah aku, kenapa Gin yang mendapat balasan? Jangan coba-coba merebut Gin dariku lagi ya~ makanya cepatlah menikah dan buat anak sendiri!" seru Hongki.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membuat anak yang lebih lucu dari Gin" tawa Wonbin.

"Mwo? Tentu saja Gin yang paling menggemaskan, dia itu mutlak kopianku"

"Tapi wajahnya lebih mirip Kira. Hanya sifatnya saja yang selalu menggebu-gebu sepertimu. Mungkin kalau dia bisa menjadi anak yang tenang seperti Kira, itu akan sangat keren"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak keren begitu? Aish, dasar si Silly ini~"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Hongginnie!"

Dan langkah mereka pun diiringi dengan canda tawa yang cukup lama tak terdengar dari kedua sahabat lama itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai bawah dan berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

"**M**inhae-chan~ ayo senyum~ nanti Oppa kasih kue" senyum Gin pada adik kecilnya –Minhae yang sejak tadi terlihat paling muram diantara yang lain.

Tentu saja, gadis kecil itu sedang dalam mode sedih karena kedua orang tuanya belum kembali. Sementara para orang dewasa mencari keberadaan Minhwan dan Miki, Gin dan Sayumi pun bertugas menemani adik kecil mereka itu.

"Sepertinya Minhae-chan tidak mendengarkanmu Gin~" ucap Sayumi selaku Kakak tertua diantara adik-adiknya itu. Gadis kecil yang sejak tadi memangku Minhae itu pun mengusap-usap kepala Minhae agar gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

"Umma..." rengek Minhae.

"Cup.. cup.. Miki jumma sebentar lagi pulang kok" senyum Sayumi seraya mengusap-usap pipi chubby Minhae.

"Minhae-chan main sama Oppa saja yuk!" Gin masih bersemangat untuk membuat adik kecilnya itu tersenyum. Ia pun berusaha membuat Minhae tertarik dengan segala tingkah lucunya.

Namun gadis kecil itu justru berpaling pada Sayumi dan memeluk Kakaknya itu dengan erat. Hal itu membuat Gin merenggut melihatnya.

"Kenapa Minhae cuma mau sama Noona~" gerutu Gin.

Sayumi pun tersenyum, "Minhae juga suka padamu kok Gin-ah. Minhae-chan, nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi bersama Appa dan Umma ya~" ucap Sayumi yang juga masih berusaha membujuk Minhae.

Sedikit demi sedikit hal itu pun membuahkan hasil. Minhae merasa tertarik saat mendengar kata jalan-jalan bersama, mengingat bagaimana kenangan terakhir mereka bertiga saat pergi ketaman bermain.

Sayumi, Gin dan Minhae memang sudah bersama sejak kecil. Mengingat kedua orang tua mereka yang sama-sama tinggal di Jepang, tak ayal hubungan mereka sudah seperti Kakak beradik sungguhan.

"Benar! Nanti Oppa akan minta Umma untuk membuat bekal yang banyak!" seru Gin.

"...eumm... balon..." gumam Minhae pelan.

"Balon? Ah, nanti akan Oppa tiupkan yang banyak untuk Minhae. Kemarin Appa membelikan Gin banyak balon tiup" ucap Gin.

"Jinjja? Apa Noona boleh memintanya juga?" Sayumi pun ikut antusias.

"Tentu saja! Gin akan berikan yang banyak untuk Minhae dan juga Sayu Noona~ kata Appa Gin harus jadi laki-laki yang baik" senyum lebar Gin.

Sayumi pun hanya tertawa sementara Minhae yang belum terlalu mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" dua orang yang sudah ditunggu pun akhirnya datang. Terlihat Minhwan dan Miki saling bergandengan tangan menghampiri semua orang yang sudah berkumpul disitu.

"Ya! Kalian darimana saja sih?! Membuat khawatir saja" gerutu Hongki yang langsung menepuk pundak Minhwan dengan keras.

"Haha, maafkan kami Hyung. Yang penting sekarang kami sudah kembali kan" senyum Minhwan. Miki pun ikut meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang ada disitu.

Jonghun menatap seksama genggaman erat Minhwan pada Miki. Seketika sudut bibirnya pun tertarik saat melihat hubungan yang sepertinya sudah kembali baik itu. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena kini mereka semua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa kendala apapun.

"Iya sudahlah, mengobrolnya nanti saja. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat 15 menit, kasihan anak-anak" ucap Jonghun.

"Umma! Appa!" tiba-tiba saja Minhae langsung berlari menghampiri Minhwan dan Miki. Minhwan pun langsung menggendong putri kecilnya itu.

"Aigoo... kau menunggu kami ya? Mianhae" senyum Minhwan.

"Umma~" kini arah pandang Minhae beralih pada Miki. Wanita Jepang itu pun tersenyum seraya memberikan boneka Kitty yang ia pegang kepada Minhae.

"Lihat, Umma temukan ini. Sekarang kita makan malam ya~" senyum Miki.

Minhaepun ikut tersenyum. Orang tuanya kembali dan mereka sudah berkumpul bersama. Atmosfir terasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya karena kini yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan.

Terlihat keakraban yang lama tak terjalin kini kembali. Menyatukan hubungan erat diantara mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak dulu. Mengenang banyak kenangan masa muda dan mengisi masa depan dengan kebahagiaan.

Segala hal yang dulu pernah terjadi, baik ataupun buruk, inilah masa depannya.

Semoga apa yang sudah berjalan baik akan lebih berjalan baik kedepannya. Kehidupan yang baru sudah menanti, takdir apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi?

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Cassanova 'After Story'**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ah~ akhirnya tamat juga. Janjiku terlunasi sudah! Maaf kalau endingnya masih kurang memuaskan, aku udah usahakan yang terbaik. Semoga readers bisa nerima cerita amatir ini ya! ^^**

**Terima Kasih untuk semua dukungannya~ *bow**

**.**

**.**

**Entah kenapa ngeliat hubungan Sayumi, Gin dan Minhae membuatku berpikir, gimana kalau dimasa depan mereka terjebak cinta segitiga? XD *slap***

**Ok, abaikan kegilaan saya**

**.**

**. **

**Bye Bye~**

**.**

** Special Thanks :**

**e-chan : Gomawo karena udah jadi 'The First Reviewer' ^^ *halah***

**Makasih ya karena udah ngikutin cerita ini, sayang acc ffnmu lupa passwordnya T.T**

**LylaAkariN : Semangat untuk UN! Jangan lupa berdoa ya ^^**

**Gomawo udah ngikutin cerita ini, utangku lunas~ hhe**

**Sampe ketemu di cerita lainnya ^^**


	3. MinKi

"**K**enapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Minhwan seraya berjalan menghampiri Miki yang berdiri dibalkon kamar hotel mereka.

"Hm? Aniyo, Minhae sudah tidur?" Miki pun balik bertanya seraya mengecek keberadaan putrinya di atas tempat tidur. Tampak Gadis 3 tahun itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Bonekanya sudah ketemu, dia tidak akan rewel" senyum jahil Minhwan.

"Ck, jangan meledekku~" gerutu Miki.

Perlahan Minhwan pun melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Miki. Kemudian dagunya ia tautkan di pundak kanan Miki. Membuat wanita Jepang itu sedikit tersentak kaget namun tak menolak apapun. Ia pun merindukkan sentuhan ini.

"Hah... kenapa tadi aku tidak menyadari ada itu ya?" ucap Miki seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah langit.

Minhwan pun ikut melihat kearah mana jari telunjuk Miki mengarah. Seketika ia tersenyum saat melihat kearah langit.

"Lagi-lagi soal bintang ya. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu semua?" tanya Minhwan.

"Kalau saja tadi aku melihat keatas, aku tidak perlu takut kau tinggal kan" jawab Miki dengan santai.

"Dasar sok berani. Kau saja tidak sadar kalau malam ini banyak bintang, kau itu kalau sudah bertemu gelap, panikmu yang akan muncul duluan. Padahal kau sudah dewasa" kritik Minhwan.

Miki pun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar hal itu, "Jangan meledekku lagi. Aku lelah ribut denganmu" gerutu Miki.

Minhwan pun kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Istrinya itu. Tiba-tiba Miki berbalik hingga kini mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Aku sudah memutuskan" ucap Miki tegas.

"Memutuskan?" Minhwan pun terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan menetap disini dan menemanimu. Aku juga harus mengurus Minhae kan, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak pergi mencari referensi ke luar negeri lagi" jelas Miki.

Minhwan sedikit terkejut mendengar keputusan itu, "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku masih bisa bekerja sambil mengurus kau dan Minhae. Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku" senyum Miki.

Minhwan pun ikut tersenyum seraya mencium kening Miki dengan lembut, "Terima Kasih"

"Jadi sekarang, aku bisa meminta waktuku yang sudah terbuang hampir setahun ini kan?" Evil smirk pun tersirat di wajah Minhwan. Seketika membuat Miki bergedik ngeri.

"M-Maksudmu?" darah Miki pun semakin berdesir saat merasakan sentuhan sensitif dari Minhwan.

"Kau bilang aku ini pria yang tak peka, padahal kau juga tidak peka. Kau pikir kebutuhan biologisku bisa tercukupi hanya dengan kecupan singkat tadi, hmm.."

"Min... Hwan... apa yang kau..."

"Tentu saja... membuat adik untuk Minhae?"

"Mwo?!"

BRUKK

Tubuh Minhwan pun terjungkal kebelakang setelah ia mendapat dorongan keras dari Miki. Laki-laki itu pun meringis saat bokongnya menabrak lantai dengan bebas.

"Akh... apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mengantuk!" Miki pun melangkah cepat menuju tempat tidur dimana Minhae sudah tertidur pulas ditengah ranjang itu. Ia tak mau mengindahkan panggilan Minhwan, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Minhae.

GREP

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?!" teriak Miki dalam bisikan saat Minhwan tiba-tiba berbaring dibelakangnya dan memeluknya.

"Tidur" jawab Minhwan singkat.

"Tidur disamping Minhae. Disini sempit!" gerutu Miki lagi.

"Aku ingin disini" kekeh Minhwan.

Miki pun memutar bola matanya. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba untuk bangun dan memindahkan tubuh Minhae diantara mereka. Gadis kecil itu sedikit menggeliat akibat tidurnya terusik, namun dengan cepat ia kembali terlelap. Sepertinya memang lelah.

"Ya, apa ini?" protes Minhwan kecewa.

"Tidur!" tanpa mau berbabibu lagi, Miki pun langsung memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya dan memejamkan mata disampingnya. Minhwan pun hanya tersenyum melihat keharmonisan itu. Sebelum tidur ia pun mengecup kening Minhae dan juga Miki.

"Selamat Tidur" senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N : Ahaha, OK! Scene MinKi terakhir itu gak masuk itungan, hanya iseng menambahkan. Cuma mau ngejelasin kalau Miki udah mutusin untuk tinggal bareng Minhwan dan Minhae dan ngejalanin kewajibannya sebagai Istri dan Ibu ^^ *cieee***

**Gimanapun juga aku ngga mau dicap nelantarin Suami dan Anak! Miki kan aku *plak***

**OK, Sampai jumpa di lain cerita! Annyeong!**


End file.
